


Bippity Boppity Boo!  A Disney Family Vacay

by Ava_now



Series: Barisi Dads AU [26]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Loving Marriage, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and disneyworld, fantastic dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: They've never taken a family vacation before, but Sonny and Rafael think it's time.  Marlene is five, so why not go to the happiest place on earth?After a rough summer and fall, and with Lucia's upcoming surgery hanging in the background, the Barba-Carisis take a week to do something fun together--and to rejoice in being a family.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Dads AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541101
Comments: 50
Kudos: 52





	1. The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm so glad you're here!
> 
> I've been thinking it's high time this family had a vacation together. I keep picturing them swimming together in a big Disney pool, so just know that will happen at some point! I've actually gone to Disney at the same time these guys are going, and it's wonderful. 
> 
> A couple of notes--there really was/is a place called Monkey Jungle in Florida, and I think it's Miami. I first read about it in a novel many years ago, and then a few years ago one of my favorite actors, Vincent D'Onofrio, referenced it in a long tweet/story from his childhood. He'd been as a kid and it was exactly as nightmarish as you'd imagine--crazy monkeys swinging and banging and howling and throwing poop everywhere. I did not do any further research on it, but feel free if you're interested, lol!
> 
> Rafael also references that he worked for Bright and Morris directly after law school. That firm does NOT exist, but is an homage in name only to my grandmothers, using their maiden names. I loved them both dearly and I like to think they'd find it funny.
> 
> One more note--this is a work in progress, so it's possible that tags and characters will be added or changed. If there is any trigger warning, I will note that in both the summary and the notes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are the absolute best. If you've read any of my stories before, you know how I feel about them! And if you have suggestions or would prefer to speak privately, you can always catch me on twitter. I'm Ava_now@vagrlnok. Thanks and happy reading!

“So you all are packed and ready?” Lucia asked, handing Rafael a cup of coffee. They were enjoying a laidback breakfast at her apartment just a couple weeks before Christmas.

“As close as we’re gonna get,” he told her, taking a long sip. “I can’t believe we’ve pulled this off, that Marley has no idea we’ll be on a plane to Orlando at this time tomorrow. I figured somebody would accidentally tell her, or she’d find the packed bags or something. But so far, so good.”

Lucia grinned. “Oh mijo, she’s going to have the best time. You know, I always wished I had taken you, but we never had the money to do it. Even when we were in Miami to visit, those tickets were just so expensive.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he teased, “you took me to Monkey Jungle...that’s close enough.” He laughed out loud as she rolled her eyes, recalling the misery of that hot summer day many years before. Monkeys screeching and banging on their cages had brought her young son to tears and begging to leave, and Miguel had hated it so much he didn’t even complain about the money wasted when they left early.

“Well, hopefully Disney will be a star or two better rated than Monkey Jungle,” she said now, winking at him. “She’s going to love it, honey. I just know it.”

He hummed in agreement. “You know, my only concern is that she’s going to want to see Wonder Woman or Harry Potter. Sonny and I decided to do strictly the Disney thing this time, staying on the property and all, so we won’t go to Universal or that Harry Potter park...hopefully she’s satisfied with what she gets.”

“Oh, she will be,” Lucia affirmed. “She’s a good girl and you can always tell her she’ll see Wonder Woman and Harry next time.”

“Next time?” Rafael laughed, incredulous. “Do you know how much this trip costs?”

“I do not, nor do I want to know. That way I can continue to believe my granddaughter deserves it and you two aren’t spoiling her silly.” She grinned and took another long sip of coffee.

He raised his eyebrows. “Well, I can tell you it’s not cheap. But it’s something we both want to do for her, and we haven’t taken a family vacation, really, ever. Nothing with just the three of us. I’m honestly excited for her. And this package includes dining, so it’s pretty all-inclusive, with the exception of the plane tickets. But they’ll pick us up from the airport and take care of all the transfers and check ins and everything. It’s supposed to be pretty seamless.”

“Mmm.” She put her cup down on the table. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask Olivia and Noah to go with you...or that pretty detective, Sonny’s friend. You know, the one whose daughter played beauty shop with my nieta?” (granddaughter)

“Oh,” he chuckled, suddenly realizing she was referring to Rollins. “Amanda Rollins. She has a very young baby right now. As for Liv and Noah...Sonny and I really just wanted it to be the three of us. Like I said, we’ve never had a true family vacation before. It’s a good thing, anyway, considering what’s happened between Marley and Noah.”

Lucia nodded. “Is she still trying to avoid them?”

He shrugged. “A little, maybe. Liv tried to take her out awhile back to talk through it, but as soon as the topic of what Noah said about her not being wanted came up, she completely shut down. When Liv brought her back, she told me she didn’t want to think about it or talk about it anymore. I don’t know, something about it really hooked into her and she’s had trouble letting it go. Sonny and I have reassured her repeatedly, but for some reason she still has a little bit of her that believes we don’t want her, or that she could be sent away.”

“My poor baby,” Lucia said quietly. “Well, we all love her, and I’ll continue to make sure she knows that here. She’s my precious beauty. I can’t imagine not having her in my life. Being her grandmother is the best gift you’ve ever given me.”

He smirked. “Well, you waited a long time for it.”

“I did!” she agreed, and they both laughed.

***

“You still awake?” Sonny whispered to Rafael, who rolled over to look at him.

“Yeah. I feel like a kid at Christmas, and I don’t even care that much about disney stuff!”

“That much,” Sonny repeated, laughing softly. “You remember they don’t have a Hamilton ride, right?”

“Har har,” Rafael responded, rolling his eyes as Sonny’s laughter got louder. “It was just a question. It’s not my fault I grew up too poor to ever go!”

“I only went that one time, with my high school baseball team for that tournament. I’m surprised you never went for something like that. Didn’t you do debate and stuff?”

“Yeah, but we never went to Orlando.” He lay a hand on Sonny’s chest and began to stroke his skin. “I never went anywhere until I graduated Harvard and finished my first year at Bright & Morris. That was the first time in my life I had any money to do anything.”

“Yeah?” Sonny looked at him. “Where’d you go?”

Rafael grinned. “Italy. Rome, Venice, Milan. It was fantastic. I went for ten days with a handful of people from my graduating class.”

Sonny raised an eyebrow. “Rita, huh?”

He chuckled. “Of course. We both still have shoes we bought while we were there. But we didn’t go together, together. We both hooked up with other people while we were there. This guy in Venice...eyes almost as blue as yours. In fact, the first time I saw you, your eyes reminded me of him. Gorgeous.”

“Yeah, well don’t forget while we’re in Disney, we’re there together. Don’t be thinking you're gonna be pickin’ up some pretty-eyed young thing…”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Rafael told him, running his fingers through Sonny’s hair, “I’ve already got me a pretty-eyed young thing to do Disney with me. And trust me, there’s not a better one out there.”

Sonny smiled sexily at him. “Kiss me, Papi.” As Rafael leaned over to brush his lips across Sonny’s, Sonny palmed Rafael’s cock through his boxers, pressing through the thin material and tangling his tongue with Rafael’s. By the time they came up for air, they were both stiffening and breathing heavily. Sonny nudged Rafael’s boxers down, releasing his cock, and then kicked his own boxers off. Taking both of their cocks in his hand, he firmly rubbed them back and forth. “That’s better,” he said, low, and Rafael groaned, thrusting into Sonny’s fist. “That’s right, baby.” Sonny fisted them together tightly, quickly, as Rafael’s tongue slipped back into his mouth, so warm and inviting. Rafael’s hand was cupping and massaging his balls as they rocked together, and soft moans emanated from each of them. Sonny felt lost in the moment, thinking he could do this forever, until suddenly Rafael yanked away, eyes wide.

“Did you lock that door?” he asked frantically, his voice hushed. “The last thing we need is a sex education lecture on the plane to Disney!”

“Relax, Papi,” Sonny murmured into his ear as he nipped the lobe. “Everything is locked up, and your husband is ready to make you come hard, if you’d put that mouth to better use and get back to the task at hand.” Rafael snorted and made a face at Sonny as he now nipped his neck, but a minute later Sonny’s mouth was on his and Sonny’s hand was fisting their cocks again. And Rafael happily went back to massaging his husband’s balls until they both were groaning and feeling the warm semen of one another on their stomachs.

***

“Good morning, dolly! Time to get up!” Sonny brushed her curls off her forehead. “We have a busy day!”

“Daddy,” she said sleepily, stretching her arms above her head and her legs out, “do I gotta wear a dress to mass today?”

He chuckled. “Actually, dolly, there is a surprise for you in the front room with Papi. I need you to go potty and meet us out there, okay?”

She sat up quickly. “Do I gotta pee first? Can’t I hold it?”

He laughed. “No, go potty now. We’ll wait.”

He walked back to the living room as she tore a path to the bathroom. “I’m comin’, guys! Just a minute!” They heard the toilet flush and the water come on, and then they heard, “Come on, wittle soap thingy, can’tcha work faster?” Sonny looked at Rafael and they both started laughing.

“K, okay guys! Here I am! What’s up?” She was already out of breath, a big smile on her face, and hopping foot to foot. “Did Santa come early?”

“Kind of,” Rafael told her. “You are getting a big Christmas present early. There are still ten more days before Christmas, but we want you to open a few presents now. First is this one.” He handed her a gift bag with Santa on the front, and her face lit up. 

“Wight now, Papi?” she asked, as Sonny got his camera ready.

“Yep,” he said. “Right now.”

She pulled the paper out of the top of the bag and then reached in, pulling out an outfit. “It’s cwothes,” she said, surprised. “Wook, Daddy! It’s my favorite princess, Muwan! A shirt, and weggings...I wike it! Thanks guys! Can I open the next one?”

They laughed and Sonny snapped a few pictures. “Go put it on first, and then you can open the next one,” Rafael told her. “Do it quick! We’ll wait.”

She huffed. “Okay. I weally wanna open the big one though…” She ran back to her room, and a minute later skipped out in her new Mulan outfit. “Now can I open the big one?”

“Nope,” Sonny told her, handing her a rectangular present in red paper. “This is next.”

“K.” She ripped the paper off. At first she looked puzzled, and then a look of recognition came over her face, and her mouth hung open. “It’s...it’s a tabwet! A tabwet, wike you guys gotted! Oh my gosh, it’s a tabwet...does it have movies and stuff, Papi? And I can play games and stuff?” She giggled. “This is so cool…” She had worked it out of its wrappings and at Rafael’s encouragement, turned it on. “It’s on! Hey guys, it’s on!” she exclaimed. “And wook! It’s a picture of Disney...that’s so cool!” Nudging Sonny in the leg, she said, “Wookit, Daddy, it’s Cinderella’s castle!”

“Well, you have one more present to open,” Rafael said, trying to bring her back to the task at hand, but she was too enamored with the slideshow they'd programmed to come up about Disneyworld.

“Wook at that train go! Whoa, that’s so fast--hey!” she cried when Sonny snatched it from her quickly.

“One more present,” he laughed, “then you can have it back!” Checking his watch, he leaned toward Rafael. “Next time we need to allot an extra twenty minutes!”

“Okay, guys, I’m doin’ it!” Marley quickly ripped the snowman paper off of the large rectangular present lying next to her. She sat back on her heels. “It’s a suitcase,” she said confusedly, then seemed to draw a connection. “Oh, it matches my shirt! It’s Muwan! Thanks guys!” She hopped up to kiss each of them.

Her lips were pressed to Rafael’s cheek when he said, “You need to go see what’s inside of your suitcase, princesa.”

She stepped back and looked surprised. “There’s somethin’ IN it?” she asked, looking from one man to the other. They both grinned and nodded, and Sonny began to record on his phone as she dropped to the floor on her knees and unzipped the zipper.

“My cwothes are in here! These are MY cwothes, and--” She picked up an envelope lying on top. “What’s this?”

“Bring it here and let’s find out.” Rafael held his hands out, and she handed it to him. Standing next to him, she peered over as he pulled out the confirmation paperwork. “Hmm...do you know what it says?” he asked.

She looked at it, and pointed at the logo, then the word “Disney”. “Disney?” she asked, then tapped her chin as he nodded, looking excitedly at her. She glanced at the suitcase, then the paperwork, and her outfit, and suddenly her eyes grew big and she turned back to him. “We’re goin’ to Disney?” she asked, and at his confirmation nod, she clapped her hands over her mouth and squealed loudly, jumping up and down. “We’re goin’ to Disney! We’re goin’ to Disney!” she squealed, then suddenly burst into tears. Rafael and Sonny both chuckled, and Rafael held her while Sonny kept recording. 

“Are you okay?” Rafael asked, chuckling, and she nodded.

“I’m so...happy…” she cried loudly. “I’m so happy, Papi! I’m gonna see Muwan, and Belle, and Cinderella…”

“That’s right!” he told her. “And know what? We are leaving in just a few minutes! We are going to the airport to get on our plane!”

She stood back, catching her breath and hiccuping slightly. “I’ve never been on a pwane before, Papi...will you hold my hand if I’m scared?”

He kissed her forehead. “You bet! Me or Daddy, one.”

“So Marley Mae,” Sonny said, finally appearing from behind his phone, “Are you ready for this adventure?”

She suddenly belly laughed, a mix of joy with her surprise. “Oh boy, you betcha, Daddy!”

“Me too,” Rafael said, gathering their luggage by the door. “Uber’ll be here in...oh, right about now,” he added, as Sonny finished turning lights off and grabbing his things.

“And we’re off,” Sonny said, following Rafael and Marley out the door slowly. “Off like a herd of turtles!”


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soon it was time to board, and Sonny walked Marlene through the process of having her ticket scanned and walking down the tarmac. “Hello!” one of the pilots greeted her, and she suddenly hesitated, holding Knuffle Bunny tightly.
> 
> “Hi,” she said shyly, scuffing her toe on the rubber mat of the plane.
> 
> “Is this your first time flying on a plane?” he asked. At her nod, he asked, “Would you like to see the front of the plane, where I drive it? It’s called the cockpit. I can show you in a little while if it’s okay with your dad.” He nodded at Sonny and winked.
> 
> “Uh, yeah!” She started to laugh nervously. “Can my papi come with me? He wants to see, too. He’s not too good at driving though.” She reached behind her and took Rafael’s hand in hers as he felt his cheeks burning once again. “You wanna see the...uh, the pit, Papi?”
> 
> *****  
> Sonny, Rafael, and Marlene hit the airport and head to Orlando, Florida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're on the way!
> 
> Funny story, we flew a couple months after 9/11, and my four-year old daughter was searched with one of those wands. It was a random search, just like in the story. She was a good sport about it, but I can see some kids really freaking out over it.
> 
> I know people of all ages who have gotten the official wings on their first flight. It never happened to me or my kids, but I think it's kind of cool. This is fiction so of course the cool stuff happens to Marlene, haha. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll actually hit the parks! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are awesome--thanks for all of them! Hope you enjoy!

They had checked their luggage and were in line at security when Marlene asked, “Are we waitin’ to get on the airplane, Daddy?”

“Not yet, honey. This line is called security. They just make sure everyone is only taking safe things on the plane.” He pointed ahead, to the metal detector, and said, “See that? You’re going to walk through there, and that’s one of the ways they’ll make sure you’re ready to go on the plane.” As if on cue, the detector beeped, and Marlene looked closer. “See, that sound means they need to check that passenger a little closer with those special wands.” Rafael handed him a few empty containers, and Sonny directed Marlene to take off her boots and put them in the container, as well as knuffle bunny and her backpack in a second one. He and Rafael did the same. “Now watch,” Sonny told her, and he walked through at the agent’s wave. “Okay baby, now you do it when she waves.” The agent smiled at her and waved her through, and Marley stepped through.

“I did it, Daddy!” she exclaimed, just as the agent asked her to step to the side.

“What’s going on?” Sonny asked, as he guided Marlene by her shoulders to the side.

“It’s just a random check, sir,” the agent explained before turning to Marlene. “Okay, honey, I need you to hold your arms out..straight out, just like that...good!” She waved the wand around the little girl, who started to giggle.

“This is pretty silly,” she giggled as Rafael stepped up to them, his own shoes on and holding Marlene’s things.

“They just know you’re special, mija.” He handed her the boots as the agent wished them a good day. Finding some seats, they sat down so she could put her boots back on, then headed to the gate.

“Now you need to decide who you’re going to sit with,” Sonny told her. “And if you’d like to sit by the window.”

“There’s a window?” she asked, looking up at Sonny. “Can you open it?”

“No,” he chuckled, “but you can see out of it.”

“Wike birds and stuff?” Marley cocked her head to one side, like she was trying to imagine it.

“No, baby, no birds...but clouds,” Sonny told her.

“And when we get closer, you can see all sorts of things...trees, buildings, lakes, everything. Houses and pools. It’s pretty cool, princesa.” Rafael smiled at her, encouraging her.

“Hmm.” She tapped her chin for a minute. “Okay! I wanna sit by the window with my papi.” She shot him a sunny grin before turning back to Sonny. “I can wide with you on the way home, wight, Daddy?” she asked, and he chuckled and nodded, giving her a side hug.

Soon it was time to board, and Sonny walked Marlene through the process of having her ticket scanned and walking down the tarmac. “Hello!” one of the pilots greeted her, and she suddenly hesitated, holding Knuffle Bunny tightly.

“Hi,” she said shyly, scuffing her toe on the rubber mat of the plane.

“Is this your first time flying on a plane?” he asked. At her nod, he asked, “Would you like to see the front of the plane, where I drive it? It’s called the cockpit. I can show you in a little while if it’s okay with your dad.” He nodded at Sonny and winked.

“Uh, yeah!” She started to laugh nervously. “Can my papi come with me? He wants to see, too. He’s not too good at driving though.” She reached behind her and took Rafael’s hand in hers as he felt his cheeks burning once again. “You wanna see the...uh, the pit, Papi?”

He nodded and squeezed her hand. “That sounds like fun, huh, mija?” he asked, then smiled at the pilot. “Thank you! We’ll stop holding up the line now,” he added, mainly for the benefit of the lady behind him, who was sighing loudly.

“Like she’s going anywhere without the pilot,” Sonny whispered into Rafael’s ear, who snorted as they moved down the aisle.

“Oh, here’s a seat, Daddy! I wike these seats!” Marlene started to move into a first class seat, and Rafael pulled her back just as quickly.

“I like those seats too, mija, but our seats are back this way. Follow Daddy.” They followed Sonny down the aisle to row 17, and Sonny directed Marlene in. 

“Wight here? This is my seat?” She hopped onto the seat by the window while Rafael put his carryon above his seat, and Sonny did the same. 

“You ready for this?” Sonny asked Rafael as they both took their aisle seats across from one another and got comfortable.

Rafael laughed. “No. But I think it’s too late to change my mind.” The flight attendants began to give directions, and Rafael helped Marlene buckle her seatbelt and tighten it. “Now listen to what they’re saying, so you know what to do in an emergency, okay?”

Her eyes grew large. “Emergency?” She looked around, finally settling on the flight attendant momentarily. As the flight attendant finished and the plane began to move, Marley grabbed his hand. “Papi, I don’t think I wanna do this now. I don’t wanna crash, Papi.” As the plane started to coast toward the runway, her eyes filled with tears. “I don’t wanna go...I don’t wanna go…”

“Hey, hey mija,” he said quietly, squeezing her hand. Seeing that was doing nothing to calm her down, he said, “Hey baby, Papi and Daddy would NEVER do anything that would hurt you, right? It’s going to be okay. It’s her job to tell us what to do in an emergency, but those almost never happen. And we’re going to be just fine! I’m right here, holding your hand, right?” She nodded, sniffling and wiping her face with her other hand. “I’m gonna hold your hand as much as you need me to, okay, mija? Oh, wait...I want to give you something…” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gum. “Here, want to chew some gum? It helps when the plane goes in the air to keep your ears from popping.”

“My ears are gonna explode?” she wailed, and began to cry all over again.

He tried not to laugh, and pressed his head on top of hers for a minute. “It’s okay, mija. Here, take the gum and chew it. Your ears will be fine. I meant it makes a popping sound, not that they explode. I promise, no explosions.”

Sonny’s seatmate was peering around him, watching Marlene’s meltdown across the aisle, and she shook her head. “Poor kid. It’s scary the first time. Glad I’m not her dad.”

“Tell me about it,” Sonny answered. “He’s got his hands full, for sure.”

Rafael wrapped his arm around Marlene as she began to chew her gum, trying desperately to calm down. “I don’t wike...cryin’,” she said, catching her breath. “Papi, if we crash, I’m gonna be weally mad at you and I’m gonna say so.” Her breath hitched, and she pressed her face to his chest.

“I know, honey. It’s okay. I’m sorry this is scary for you. In a minute, though, the plane is going to go up in the air. When it gets up there, things might sound like your ears are stuffy. When you chew your gum, that helps it sound more like usual, okay?” She sniffled into his shirt and nodded, then sniffed again a few times, with her head nearly in his armpit. Her sniffling tickled, and he started chuckling. “What are you doing, tonta?” (silly)

“Sniffin’ you,” she answered, pulling her face away. “You smell good...there, under your arms, Papi.”

He chuckled. “Glad to know my deodorant’s working today...okay, here we go! Feel how it’s starting to move?”

She nodded. “I’m scared, Papi…” She looked out the window and said, “Hey...we’re goin’ faster...whoa, Papi, wook! We’re goin’ faster...we’re...whoa!” She turned to him, mouth agape. Grabbing and shaking his hand, she exclaimed, “We’re flyin’, Papi! We’re flyin’!” She started to laugh and clapped her hands over her mouth. “Oh my gosh, we’re flyin’. This is CWAZY!”

He grinned at her, relieved that she was finally enjoying herself, and she let go of his hand and looked out the window. “We’re so high,” she observed. “I didn’t know you go this high on a plane.” She watched for several minutes, then turned back to Rafael. “Hey Papi, can you help me start my tabwet? I think I wanna watch a movie.”

“Sure, mija.” She pulled out her tablet and turned it on as he helped her plug in the earphones and find the movie she wanted, and she settled back in her seat.

Sonny tapped him on the arm. “Cute kid you got there, mister.”

Rafael smirked at him. “Her dad thinks so.”

“Bless her heart,” the woman next to Sonny said. “I’m so glad she’s relaxed now. I bet she’s a sweetheart.”

“Me too,” Sonny added. “A total peach.”

Ignoring his husband, Rafael spoke to the woman next to Sonny. “She is, thank you. She just got a little nervous. I didn’t prepare her well enough, I think.”

“Oh honey, you can’t prep her for everything,” the woman told him. “Look, I’ve got three kids and five grandkids and trust me, some things they just have to experience for themselves. I’m Margaret,” she told him, extending her hand around Sonny, into the aisle. Rafael shook it warmly.

“Thank you,” he told her. “I try my best but sometimes I forget things, and I feel so guilty when that happens. I just want to protect her, you know? Make life easier and pleasant for her.”

“Of course you do, sweetie! You’re a good daddy! That’s what good daddies want! But you can’t do those things without it costing her. If she never has challenges as a child, how will she handle them as an adult? If she never has to do anything she’s afraid of now, how will she move forward when she’s afraid in twenty years?”

“That’s a good point to consider,” Sonny commented. “I think it’s important to take a child’s age into consideration in these things. Make sure it’s something appropriate she’s being challenged with, right?”

“Absolutely! For instance, it’s okay to challenge her with going on a plane. It’s not appropriate to challenge her with a bank robbery.” They all chuckled, just as the attendant approached them.

“Would your little girl like to see the cockpit now?” he asked Rafael, who nodded and shook Marley’s arm.

“You ready to see the cockpit?” he asked her, and she nodded excitedly, pulling off her earphones and setting her tablet down.

“Just follow me,” the attendant directed, and Rafael stepped out and to the side so Marley could go in front of him. He winked at Sonny and then headed down the aisle after her.

“Well!” Margaret said, chuckling, “He certainly seems to like you!”

Sonny grinned. “He should.” He held up his hand and wiggled his ring finger. “I’m his husband and that’s our daughter.”

“Oh my goodness,” Margaret exclaimed, “so YOU’RE the other lucky parent! She’s adorable.”

“Thanks,” Sonny said. “We think so too.”

***

“This is so cool,” Marley exclaimed at the buttons and knobs. “A car doesn’t have all this stuff, wight, Papi?”

“No, it certainly doesn’t,” Rafael replied, taking in the complexity of the keyboard in front of him. “I bet the pilot had to go to school to learn how to fly this plane.”

“We both did.” A female pilot, sitting on the right side of them, spoke up. “Do you want to be a pilot when you grow up?”

“I don’t know yet,” Marley answered. “You got to be a pilot? I didn’t know there were girl pilots!” She looked at Rafael. “Hey Papi, didja know a girl can be a pilot too?”

“I did know that, mija. Remember how Daddy and I always tell you that you can do whatever you want when you grow up?”

“Yeah.” She looked at the female pilot again. “Sometimes the boys in my school say girls can’t do that, but I think they’re all mixed up!”

The pilots both laughed. “You can certainly be a pilot if you want to be. You just need to work hard at school, and study and learn. That’s what I had to do! My name is Tracy. What’s yours?”

“Marwee. This is my papi and his name is Wafael Eduardo Barba,” she responded, thumbing at Rafael over her shoulder. “He’s an attorney and he helps people. So does my daddy. He’s back there talkin’ to a wady.”

“Wow, so your dads do some important work too, huh, Marley?” Tracy asked, and Marley nodded. “I bet you probably want to do something like they do when you grow up.”

“Uh-huh! Cause...cause...cause I wike helping people and I wike it when they smile and they’re happy.” Marley nodded as she finished speaking, and Tracy smiled back.

“I like that part of my job too,” Tracy said. “Well, I would like to give you this pin. It’s airplane wings, see? Sometimes when it’s a person’s first time flying on a plane, the pilot gives them a pin like this as a souvenir. Do you know what a souvenir is?”

Marley shook her head no, but Rafael chuckled and said, “She doesn’t know now, but she’ll know plenty by the end of the week!” 

The adults chuckled while Tracy explained. “It’s something special that you keep to remind you of something you did, or a place you went. So this can remind you of your first flight with me and Jay.” She nodded toward her co-pilot. “Can I pin this on you?” At Marley’s nod, Tracy pinned the wings onto her new Mulan shirt. Marley watched her carefully.

“Oh guess what Miss Twacy? This is my new Muwan shirt, cause my dads are takin’ me to Disney World today! And I think I’m gonna see a princess or a prince or somethin! And now I got wings, too, Papi!”

Rafael smiled. “And what do you say to everyone?”

“Thank you!” she said, beaming. “Thank you Miss Twacy! And thank you Mister Jay! And thank you, buddy!” she said, tapping the flight attendant’s arm gently.

As they all laughed again, he bent down and told her, “My name is Dylan, but buddy works too! Here, let’s go back to your seats and I’ll be bringing you a drink very soon. How does that sound?”

“Great!” Marley answered. “Do you got snacks too? My belly’s grumblin’ a wittle.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Rafael told her, turning her to walk back down the aisle. “Go on back, and I’ll get you a snack. I have some packed for you.”

Marley skipped back down the aisle. “Hi Daddy! Guess what? Miss Twacy gave me some wings! See?” She showed him the pin attached to her shirt.

“Oh wow, Marley Mae! Those are awesome!” He grinned and winked at her. “Dolly, this is Miss Margaret. Can you say hello?”

“Hi!” she waved as she got back in her seat. “Papi, can I have a coke to drink when Dylan comes in a minute?”

“One a day while we’re on vacation,” he told her. “That stuff is so gross and bad for you.”

“But it tastes good! It’s so yummy!” She licked her lips as he grimaced. “Daddy wikes it,” she said defensively.

“Well, your choices are soda, juice, or water. Like I said, one soda per day, and we’re not even at Disney yet, so you may want to think about this.” Rafael pulled out the skymag and flipped to the page with the drinks. “There you go. Pick one.”

“Does Daddy only get one coke a day? How come he gets more than me? That’s not fair,’ she grumbled as she looked at the drink selection.

“Daddy is a grown man and gets to make his own choices. You are a child, and we still have hope that we can mold you into a healthy human being,” Rafael replied, settling back in his seat.

“What are you gonna have, Papi?” she asked. “Coffee?”

“Hi there again,” Dylan greeted them, handing each of them a napkin and a pack of peanuts. “Would you like a drink?”

“Apple juice, please,” Marley requested, and Rafael squeezed her hand as he ordered his coffee. Turning to Rafael, she said, “Being a kid is not always fun.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ll remind you of that when you’re standing in Disney World in a few hours.”

She giggled. “Papi...you are not always so funny!”

He tickled her. “Then why are you laughing?”

***

“This is it,” he told her as they began their descent. “Here we go, ready to land!”

“Wookit that!” she gasped as they approached the airport. “There’s so much to see!”

The plane bounced a couple of times and Marley looked at Rafael nervously, but he took her hand and squeezed it, then kissed it. “It’s okay...here we go! Sit back, mija...it’s gonna bounce a little bit and then we’ll land…” The plane did exactly that, and Marley turned to watch his face carefully. He kept smiling at her, even as she looked scared when the wheels came out. He squeezed her hand again as they landed, bouncing once or twice, then he said, “That’s it! We’ve landed!”

“We wanded?” she asked uncertainly, but seeing his nod, she smiled. “We wanded! We’re here! Papi, can we call Abby and tell Pru we’re here so she won’t worry?”

“Tonight, baby, remember?” he reminded her. “Abby and Pru will be expecting our call around dinner time.”

She nodded. “And now we go to Disney?”

He nodded back. “And now we go to Disney!”

“Hey Daddy!” she called out, peeking around Rafael, “It’s time to go to Disney!”

Sonny held two thumbs up to her as he watched his husband and daughter begin the long process of gathering their things so they could disembark. “Like a herd of turtles,” he mumbled under his breath, then gave a big smile to his husband.


	3. First Glance of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A giwaffe???” She looked from the pictures to Sonny with eyes wide.
> 
> “Keep going…” he urged her.
> 
> “Zebras? And an ewephant...a tiger, Daddy? Can that tiger eat us?”
> 
> “No, baby. He has his area to live in, and we can just see him. He can’t get in to our hotel. You want to see the pools we can swim in?” He thumbed through a few more pictures, and she suddenly cried out, “Harry! Wook Daddy! It’s Harry Potter! Wook at that! I wanna go see Harry Potter! Please? I wanna see him SO much! He’s so cool! Are we gonna go there?”
> 
> “No, this time we’re going to Disney. There’s a LOT to see at Disney, dolly--”
> 
> “Is Harry Potter at Disney?”
> 
> “No, he’s at a place called Universal, but we don’t have tickets for that…”
> 
> Marley began to tap her chin, and he knew what was coming before she ever opened her mouth. “Can we get them? Yeah, that’d be good! I weally wanna see Harry, Daddy!”
> 
> *****  
> Rafael and Sonny get a dose of traveling with an overexcited, hungry, tired five-year old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thanks for reading!
> 
> Well, I try to keep it real. And as much as I remember fantastic memories of Disney, I also remember some not so fantastic moments. I think this is why Disney now also markets to adults only, not just families. Because there's something so satisfying about imagining being able to do all those things without a little kid melting down or demanding it be done HER way or telling you that you only plan stinky dad vacations... Especially when you've spent more money on this one vacation for your kid than you've ever spent on a vacation for yourself. But I digress...
> 
> This is the truth chapter of what it's like to travel with young children. I'm sure they'll have a few more moments like this, but Sonny does give a loving but firm speech to his daughter, and she seems to get it.
> 
> And the next chapter, the boys will keep their promises of visiting somewhere with a princess!

Marley was sitting with her nose pressed against the window of the bus providing transport to the hotel. They were staying at the Animal Kingdom Lodge--a place Sonny was thrilled about and managed to talk Rafael into. Rafael had gone into the discussion fully determined to insist on the Grand Floridian, but then Sonny made his argument that included being able to watch jungle animals at any time, and Marlene was only five once, and when else would they be able to give her this opportunity? And he caved. To be honest, he was now really excited to see the Lodge. He’d read a tremendous amount about it and thought they would all enjoy it. They hadn’t mentioned it yet and knew she’d be surprised when they got there.

“Dolly, get your nose off the window, silly,” Sonny told her, and she scooted back from the glass as he took a seat next to her. Rafael settled into the seat across from him, ready for a quieter drive to the hotel.

“I thought I was sittin’ with Papi,” Marlene said, watching Rafael pull out his tablet and start to work. “You’re s’posed to be on the way back, Daddy.”

Sonny frowned. “You mean I can’t sit with you? I have to find another seat?”

“Well...that’s just what we said, wemember? That Papi was gonna wide with me?” She watched both men. “Papi, you don’t wanna wide with me?”

“Honey, I just wanted to take a little nap before we got there. Daddy wants to sit with you, if that’s okay.” He kept his fingers crossed. Lord knows, he loved this child, but boy could she wear him out.

“Oh, okay I guess.” She sat back down in her seat next to Sonny. “Hey Daddy? Can I have another snack? Papi gave me some crackers but my belly’s just about empty now. Are we gonna have wunch soon?”

“We will, probably when we get to the hotel. That’s our next stop. Do you want to see some pictures of where we’re staying? Show me your tablet.” She handed it over to him and he thumbed through a few pages, then brought up the lodge. “This is it! And look at what’s there, dolly...look what we can see from our hotel room!”

“A giwaffe???” She looked from the pictures to Sonny with eyes wide.

“Keep going…” he urged her.

“Zebras? And an ewephant...a tiger, Daddy? Can that tiger eat us?”

“No, baby. He has his area to live in, and we can just see him. He can’t get in to our hotel. You want to see the pools we can swim in?” He thumbed through a few more pictures, and she suddenly cried out, “Harry! Wook Daddy! It’s Harry Potter! Wook at that! I wanna go see Harry Potter! Please? I wanna see him SO much! He’s so cool! Are we gonna go there?”

“No, this time we’re going to Disney. There’s a LOT to see at Disney, dolly--”

“Is Harry Potter at Disney?”

“No, he’s at a place called Universal, but we don’t have tickets for that…”

Marley began to tap her chin, and he knew what was coming before she ever opened her mouth. “Can we get them? Yeah, that’d be good! I weally wanna see Harry, Daddy!”

“I already told you no, Marlene. Papi and I already got everything set for Disney. We paid for our tickets and got our hotel, we’ve arranged everything--”

Her bottom lip stuck out into a pout. “I wanna see Harry. It’s no fair. We always do what dads wanna do.”

Sonny turned toward Rafael, eyes blown wide and a brutal smile affixed to his face. Rafael reached over a squeezed his hand, chuckling. “Just remember when she’s having that princess date, we always do what dads want.”

“Hmph.”

***

“Wow, Daddy! It’s so big! Wook at how cool it is! What’s it s’posed to be wike, again?”

“Afrida,” he told her, and she nodded as though she’d always known.

“Africa,” she repeated, then ran up to Rafael at the checkin desk. “Hey Papi, guess what this place is s’posed to be wike?”

“Africa?” he asked, then smiled and nodded at the front desk clerk.

“There you are, Mr. Barba-Carisi! You’re all set. Your luggage will be delivered to your room this afternoon, and you all are free to go wherever you’d like on the property. The shuttle is right out front and picks up about every ten to fifteen minutes. The signs will direct you which line to get in. If you want to leave your carryon luggage with me, I can get it up to your room so you don’t even have to stop up there now.”

“Did Daddy tell you?” Marlene asked, holding his hand and swinging on it.

“That sounds fantastic,” he said, handing over his backpack and motioning to Sonny. “Marley, give me your backpack. Stick Knuffle Bunny inside--they’re going to take him up to the room.”

“I don’t wanna! I want him to see Disney!” She snuggled the bunny close to her face, and he bent down to her level.

“Knuffle Bunny needs to go in your backpack right now so he doesn’t get lost. If he gets lost at Disney, we will never find him again. He will be gone for good. I don’t think that’s a good idea, do you?”

She made a face at him. “You’re bossy.”

Rafael looked back to the front desk clerk and smiled. “On second thought, we’ll just go up to the room right now.”

“Certainly, sir. Here are the keys, and if there’s anything else we can do, don’t hesitate to call us at the front desk. The elevators are to your right.”

Sonny had overheard the last bit of the conversation and helpfully grabbed his and Marlene’s backpacks, and handed Rafael his. Rafael headed toward the elevator as Marley followed behind him. “Where are we going now? I thought we were gonna go to Disney! Are we gettin’ some wunch? I’m hungry, Papi! I’m tired of waitin’!”

They boarded the elevator and Rafael pressed the seven for their floor. “Why’s nobody wistening to me? I just wanna get somethin’ to eat, guys! I thought we were going to Disney now. I wanna see the princesses and get some wunch!” She stomped her foot. “This is a stinky dads vacation!”

The elevator stopped on floor seven and they got off, but before they could go any farther, Sonny caught Marlene by the arm. “That is enough, young lady,” he told her firmly. “Your behavior right now is NOT okay, and Papi and I are over it!”

Marlene’s bottom lip jutted out and her eyebrows furrowed. “Well you just wisten here, you Daddy! I don’t wike this at all and I wanna go home with Pru an’ Abby! My belly hurts and there’s not no princess here at this hotel and I don’t wike your mean words!” She swung her backpack over her shoulder and stormed off halfway down the hall before sitting down and facing the wall. “I wanna go home,” she sniffled, as Sonny and Rafael watched helplessly.

For once, Sonny felt his own eyes tearing up. They were all tired and hungry and overexcited, and he felt like burying his face in his hands like his daughter was. “I’ve got it,” Rafael said quietly to him. “Here...719...a couple doors down.” Sonny sighed heavily, nodding, and headed to 719 while Rafael turned toward Marlene and strolled over to her.

“Come on, mija,” he said quietly, stroking her arm until she let him pick her up. “We’re all tired and hungry from our trip. Let’s go to our room and get some food, maybe rest a little, and then go see some princesses. Si?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around him. “I miss Pru, Papi,” she sniffled. “And I weally just wanna see a princess.”

“We will, sweetheart,” he told her, and they entered the room just as Sonny was stepping out. 

“I’ve already placed an order for us at the quick service restaurant. I’m gonna run down and get it. I think that’s fastest.”

Rafael nodded. “Sounds good.”

Sonny set out as Rafael put Marley down and pointed out her bed. “This one is for me and Knuffle Bunny?” she asked. “It’s as big as yours!”

“Mmhmm. And come see out here! I think you might be excited, even though there isn’t a princess here.” He led the way to the balcony, where they could clearly currently see two giraffes and a hippo.

“Oh my gosh, Papi!” she squealed. “It’s giwaffes! And they’re so tall! Wookit how tall they are! Can you take a picture with your phone?”

“Even better,” he told her, “you can take one with your tablet. Want me to show you?” She nodded excitedly and ran over to her backpack, digging through to find it.

“Here it is! I got it.” She brought it to him and they spent the rest of their wait for Sonny practicing taking photos with it.

“Here we go, family,” Sonny announced when he got back, carrying a few lunch boxes and a drink carrier. Glancing at his daughter, he said, “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got you a pizza and a salad, and grapes on the side with water. Pretty much what Papi and I got.”

Rafael poked through the boxes, setting things out. “Ooh, flatbread! I was worried it was Pizza Hut.”

“Now would I bring the man I love Pizza Hut?” he teased.

Rafael chuckled and leaned up to his ear. “Of course not. It’s Dads vacation!”

Marley was watching them both closely as she started to eat. “Daddy? I’m sorry I was grumpy. I was just so hungry.” She laughed nervously.

Sonny didn’t say anything as he sat down next to her and set up his plate, but then he turned to her. “Marley, your words hurt my feelings. I know you are hungry and you want to see princesses. But you need to understand that Papi and I worked very hard to plan this vacation and to pay for it. We did those things because we love you and we want you to have so much fun. But when you complain and fuss and stomp your feet, it doesn’t make me feel very much like planning fun things for you.”

She watched him solemnly, chewing her pizza, until she finally said, “Lo siento, Daddy. I didn’t know you and Papi worked so hard to do this trip!” Her voice took on a tone of amazement. “That’s so...so weally nice of you! And you don’t even wike princesses but you did this for me?” She shook her head, like she couldn’t believe it. “That’s weally somethin’, Daddy. That’s weally somethin’.” Looking at him again, she impulsively hugged him. “You’re a weally good daddy. I’ll try to be a gooder girl, okay?”

“Okay.” He hugged her little body tight for a minute before releasing her to eat her lunch, and when he looked away to hide his tears, he saw Rafael looking away for the same reason, and they both laughed. “Naps for everyone today,” he announced, and nobody even argued.


	4. Fantasyland to Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael brought up the menu on his phone and they discussed options as they walked, and Sonny went to order when they got there while Rafael and Marley sat down. “Are you having fun yet, honey?” he asked her as she sat down next to him, swinging her legs under the bench.
> 
> “Yeah, Papi! It’s been SO fun! Butcha know what? We haven’t seen any weal princesses yet, other than Cinderella on the wall of the castle. And that’s not weal..that’s just a picture.” Suddenly she took on a serious, contemplative look. “What if there aren’t weally any princesses, Papi? I’m gonna be kinda sad if there’s no weal princesses.”
> 
> “I wouldn’t give up yet,” he told her as Sonny brought over their food.
> 
> “Hey, wait! Where’s my coke?” Marley asked as he handed her a bottle of water. “I waited all day!”
> 
> “Sorry, kiddo...your meal doesn’t come with a coke. It’s milk, juice, or water.” Sonny popped a straw into his soda and began to drink as his daughter and husband stared at him.
> 
> *****  
> Will Marley ever get a coke to drink? Will the Barba-Carisis ever find a princess? To answer these questions and more, read on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!
> 
> I have to admit I am so much Rafael in being anti-soda, especially for kids. And I love that Sonny absolutely does not care, and is like, none for you while I drink my 44 oz triple big gulp. Of course this is like two sentences of the chapter, but it was on my mind, lol.
> 
> Most of this chapter takes place in Fantasyland, but includes the parade and the fireworks. Christmas is a particularly lovely time to go because it's all dressed out for the holidays. I really didn't get into that kind of detail here...I think I am much more of a dialogue type of writer and not so great with descriptions? I'm not sure. But Cinderella's castle is covered in icicle lights and it's absolutely gorgeous. 
> 
> Mulan is actually my favorite of the princesses. I just really liked what she stood for. I've been doing serious research while writing this because the last time I went to disney was well over ten years ago. I also rewatched part of Frozen, because I never really was a big fan of the movie, although I can belt out Let it Go with the best of 'em.
> 
> Okay, I've rambled enough here. Go read the chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. Comment and let me know!

“Daddy,” Marley stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead, “wake up, Daddy! Papi says it’s time to find a princess!”

Sonny opened his eyes to see a happy grin on his daughter’s face. He stretched, arms nearly knocking into the headboard. “Find a princess?” he repeated. “Wait...I just found one!” he exclaimed, clutching her by the waist and picking her up. He swung her in the air as she giggled, and dumped her on the bed next to him, barely missing Rafael. “I win! Daddy found the first princess!” Marley giggled and he tickled her. “Two points for Daddy!”

“Okay, you two nuts, everyone use the bathroom and get what you need for this princess hunt. I’m ready,” Rafael announced, checking his wallet and slipping it into his pocket.

A few minutes later they were heading downstairs to the shuttle bus with much better attitudes. “Which bus are we on?” Marley asked, seeing there were a few different lines.

“We’re going to the Magic Kingdom,” Sonny told her. “Do you know what letter that starts with?”

“Magic...magic...M?” she asked, looking up at him, and he nodded. She led the way, skipping to the proper sign. “Now we gotta wait, wight?”

“Not for long!” Rafael pointed to the shuttle approaching them. They climbed on board. 

The shuttle made a few other stops before arriving at the gates of the Magic Kingdom. “Wow, this is a very big place! And it wooks wike Christmas here...I bet Santa could come here and he might get wost!” Marley laughed as they took in the outside gardens.

“Yes it is very big,” Rafael ageed, “so we need you to hold hands while we’re here, okay? We don’t want to lose you. Your name and my phone number are written inside your shirt, on the back--”

“They are?” she asked, turning her head and tugging at the back of her shirt, trying to figure out how to see.

“Yes. And if you get lost, you can go inside of any shop and tell the cashier you are lost. Do you see any shops near us?”

They were standing on Main Street now, surrounded by shops and people, and she instinctively moved closer to him and took his hand. “Yeah, wight there?” She pointed to the candy shop. “And there, with the Mickey Mouses?”

“That’s right,” Sonny told her. “Or you can go to any restaurant and ask the servers or a cashier. They all have costumes on. Let’s go look inside and see if you can find one.”

They went inside the nearest store, just a few steps away. “Do you see anyone who could help you?” Sonny asked her.

“I’m wookin’...hey, Daddy! It’s a fairy princess wand! Can I have one?” Rafael shook her hand slightly and she looked at him. “Oh yeah...uh, wait! That wady wight there!” She pointed to a teenager behind the cash register.

“Very good!” They praised her. “Now what would you say to her?” Rafael asked.

“I’m wost...I am missing my dads and my name and phone number are on the back of my shirt, inside, but I know them. I am Marwene Ewizabeth Barba-Carisi and my dads are Sonny and Wafael Barba-Carisi and their numbers are--”

“You got it,” Sonny laughed. “Okay, are we ready for the princess hunt?”

“Uh-huh...but wookit, guys! There’s a princess crown! I don’t got one of those, do I? I bet I’d wook pretty cute with one…”

Sonny and Rafael looked at each other. It was going to be quite the day.

***

“This is Cinderella’s castle?” Marlene asked as they walked through the large structure. “How do you get in?” 

“Well, there’s a way to get in if you’re going to have dinner there, but you have to wait for that. Do you see the story of Cinderella here on the walls?” Rafael pointed out.

“Yeah! Wookit, there’s the ugly stepsisters and the mean stepmother. And there’s the prince...and Cinderella! Can we go wide a wide now?” She was already peering down the corridor, trying to see what was on the other side of the castle.

“Of course, dolly,” Sonny said, taking her hand, and they headed into Fantasyland, where their first sight was--

“Daddy wook! It’s that ewephant! It goes high! Can we go on it?” She held her hand up to block the sun, over her eyes.

“Sure...you wanna ride?” Sonny asked Rafael.

“I’ll pass...you guys go ahead.” Rafael had a seat nearby while Marley and Sonny waited in line. 

Marley swung Sonny’s hand as they waited, and he looked around, taking in the area. Tons of families with kids, and so many in costumes, especially princess dresses. He and Rafael had found a special event online, a princess day at a store in Downtown Disney, and had signed Marlene up for one afternoon toward the end of the week. She’d be treated to a special hairstyle, dress, a manicure, and makeup, and a play tea party. Then they would pick her up and take her to dinner at Cinderella’s castle. It was a big surprise they’d planned for her, and he could see that clearly they weren’t the only ones who had that idea.

“C’mon, Daddy! It’s our turn!” She tugged at his hand and they entered the ride area, finding a Dumbo to ride. They got in and he helped her fasten the seatbelt. She turned around to see him. “This is gonna be so fun!”

“Oh...here we go!” The elephants rose in the air, flying in a circle and going up and down. “Do you like it?” he asked. Sitting behind her, he couldn’t see her face, but he could see his husband below, grinning and snapping pictures with his phone.

“Yeah, Daddy! I wove it! We’re flyin’ so high!” She laughed her deep, happiest belly laugh, the one that always tickled him into laughter, and he let it take over. He was riding Dumbo in Disneyworld with his daughter while his husband took pictures. Could life really be any better?

The ride came to an end, and once it stopped he helped Marley unbuckle herself. “Be careful!” he reminded her as she climbed out, and she tore off to Rafael.

“Papi! Didja see me? Didja take my picture? I saw you! I was wavin’!” Her face was flushed with excitement, and Rafael laughed in response.

“Of course I did, princesa! Are you all ready to see the 3D movie? It’s about to start.” He motioned with his head to Mickey’s Philharmonic, and they headed a few yards over to the theater. “This is gonna be so fun,” he told Marley. “It’s not like a regular movie. You’ll see!”

They were given glasses and took their seats. “Hey, why I gotta wear these glasses? Can I keep them?” Marley asked, flipping them around in her hand.

“You’ll see, dolly. Put ‘em on.” Sonny put his on, and Marley followed his lead, then started laughing. 

“You wook funny, Daddy! So do you, Papi!” she giggled as the movie started. The giggles grew as a variety of things popped out and got close to them. “Daddy!” she shrieked at one point, laughing hard and using his arm to block whatever visual seemed to be close to her. “This is so silly!”

The movie finished up, and they took their time riding a couple other rides. “Wook, it’s Peter Pan! Can we wide that?” she asked, and a minute later they were in line. The three of them boarded together on a tiny ship and “flew” through several scenes.

“What do you think, mija? You’re flying again today!” Rafael teased her as they got off.

“I just keep flyin’!” she laughed again. “I should have wings!”

Rafael chuckled. “Maybe you should...follow Daddy...we’re going on the Small World ride. You’ll like this one, mija...it’s in the water.” 

They climbed into what looked to be long canoes to the sound of “It’s a Small World”. Sonny sat in the back, Rafael in the middle, and Marley in the front. Rafael turned his head to his husband. “Behave yourself back there.” As Sonny looked surprised, Rafael winked, and then chuckled again, just as he felt a pinch on his hip.

“You wanna explain to me again why we didn’t stay at an Embassy Suites, with a separate bedroom?” Sonny grumbled in Rafael’s ear, and Rafael snorted. Marley turned around and looked at him.

“Do you need a tissue, Papi?” she asked. “I got one in my pocket. I only used it once but you can have it. Want it?”

“Uh, no thanks, baby. Look! See all the kids?” He leaned forward to answer her and felt a pinch directly on the bottom of his left asscheek. 

Sitting up, he turned and shot a nasty look at Sonny, who shrugged, then sang, “It’s a small world after all…” along with the music and grinned.

“Papi, why’d all those kids have those weird clothes on?” Marley asked when they got off and headed toward Liberty Square.

“Yeah Papi, why’d the kids have on culturally insensitive clothing that’s in direct contrast to the song’s message?” Sonny teased, elbowing him in the gut.

“Because it was the seventies!” Rafael poked him back. “Everybody’s clothes were insensitive then.” Sonny tickled him, and Rafael tried to grab him back, and Sonny almost bumped into a mother with a double stroller. “Sorry,” he apologized as Rafael tried desperately to stop laughing, and Marley stood a few feet away from them, crossing her arms. 

“Are you guys done yet?” she asked crossly. “That is not very wesponsible. You’re being weird.”

“You’re right,” Rafael told her, taking her hand. “We were being irresponsible. It’s just so hard to be responsible when Daddy’s being silly. Know what I mean?”

She looked at him as though she were trying to figure out whether he were serious or not, and he looked back at her sincerely. “C’mon, Daddy...hold my other hand and wet’s follow the wules, okay?” Sonny caught up with them, dimples in full display, and they walked together until Marley suddenly stopped. “I wanna go here! Can we go here? It’s the scary place!” They were standing outside of the Haunted Mansion.

“For real?” Rafael asked her. “You really want to ride this?”

“Uh-huh,” she told him. “For weal.” She let go of both of their hands, and clapped her own together. “It’s gonna be SCARY!!! Wet’s go!”

Marley led them through the line and up into the mansion. Sonny noticed she didn’t seem to be afraid at all. They stepped into a small room with a cast member (a disney employee) who began to explain about the Haunted Mansion. “Wookit!” she grabbed Sonny’s arm and pointed to the walls, which were changing, as though they were in an elevator; the pictures above them were elongating before their eyes. Marlene turned to Rafael. “Will you hold my hand?” she asked him, and he immediately took it and smiled at her, then leaned down. 

“It’s all pretend, okay? Remember the pictures we saw? It’s all just pretend. If you get scared, close your eyes, okay, princesa?” She nodded and he squeezed her hand.

Sonny leaned over to Rafael. “You talked her into this, didn’t you?”

Rafael smiled, as he continued to watch the cast member speak. “She may have seen some pictures on her tablet while you finished napping.”

The cast member stopped speaking and led them through a door, where they could board the ride. They put Marley in the middle this time, and she held each of their hands in hers. 

The ride was fully entertaining, and they laughed and gasped through most of it. Marley put a hand over her eyes pretty quickly, but when Rafael checked, she was peering through her fingers and laughing. Sonny suddenly poked her and said, “Who’s that guy in here with us?” She peered through her fingers and shouted, “It’s a ghost, Daddy! It’s a ghost! A fake one, wight, Papi?”, to which Rafael whispered in her ear,  _ yes, but be quiet! Don’t tell the other kids! _

They got out of the ride laughing, holding hands and swinging arms. “I’d really like to see the Hall of Presidents,” Rafael remarked as they saw it, but Sonny pointed out the time.

“I’m a little surprised our dinner alarm hasn’t gone off yet,” he said, wrigging Marley’s arm. “It’s seven, and then we want to see the parade at eight with the fireworks--”

“Fireworks?” she asked as her eyes lit up. “We get to see fireworks here too?”

“Yep...and there’s decent tex-mex around the corner up here if I’m correct, closer to Frontierland. I think we should head back toward Main Street to see the parade if we can, though.”

“Sounds good to me,” Rafael replied. “I’m hungry for sure. How about you, querida?”

“Yep,” she said, “I’m hungry, all wight. Weady for some GOOD food! Wike hamburgers!”

“Well, this is kind of like Mexican...it’s southwest food. Rice bowls for kids, or a cheeseburger if you want it. I think you’ll like it.”

Rafael brought up the menu on his phone and they discussed options as they walked, and Sonny went to order when they got there while Rafael and Marley sat down. “Are you having fun yet, honey?” he asked her as she sat down next to him, swinging her legs under the bench.

“Yeah, Papi! It’s been SO fun! Butcha know what? We haven’t seen any weal princesses yet, other than Cinderella on the wall of the castle. And that’s not weal..that’s just a picture.” Suddenly she took on a serious, contemplative look. “What if there aren’t weally any princesses, Papi? I’m gonna be kinda sad if there’s no weal princesses.”

“I wouldn’t give up yet,” he told her as Sonny brought over their food.

“Hey, wait! Where’s my coke?” Marley asked as he handed her a bottle of water. “I waited all day!”

“Sorry, kiddo...your meal doesn’t come with a coke. It’s milk, juice, or water.” Sonny popped a straw into his soda and began to drink as his daughter and husband stared at him.

“Hold on a minute,” Marley started, but Rafael patted her hand.

“I’ll make you a deal today,” he told her. “Since you didn’t get your coke today, I will trade that in for a dessert after dinner. You can pick at the bakery we saw on Main Street. How does that sound?”

“Fine, ‘cept I don’t know what a main street is.” She poked at her cheeseburger, then picked it up. “And I don’t even get fries...I got baby applesauce and a cutie.”

Ignoring her grumpy face, Rafael continued. “I think that’s just what comes with the kid’s meals. It’s not for babies, it’s just a kind that’s easier to carry around in case you don’t finish it here. Same with your cutie. And you like cuties! You eat them all the time at home.” He elbowed her teasingly. “A cutie for a cutie, eh?” he grinned. She looked at him like he was crazy, and bit her burger.

After dinner, they made their way to Main Street and found a seat for the parade. They had barely gotten settled when they heard music start, and the floats began right after that. “Here it comes!” Sonny pointed out, and Marley stood up, watching as they came down the street. “Hey! Wook, guys! It’s Mickey and Minnie!”

“Sit down, mija, so other people can see,” Rafael told her, and she skipped down and sat next to him. 

“I think I see a princess!” Sonny exclaimed, and Marley stood right back up, craning her head.

“Where, Daddy? Where is she?” He tugged at her arm and pointed at Snow White, and she sat back down. “Snow White! I see her! We seen a princess! Oh my gravy! Papi wookit! It’s Pocahontas! An’...an’ there’s Belle! And the Beast! I can’t believe this!” She clapped her hands over her mouth, laughing deep. “This is the best day of my WIFE!”

Sonny and Rafael laughed, delighting in her enthusiasm. They watched the parade progress as their daughter named off countless characters, and they introduced her to some she didn’t know. Rafael made a note to show her the Jungle Book and Peter Pan. “Elsa and Anna! Daddy wook! Papi, they’re so pretty! Can you make my hair wook wike Elsa’s? I wanna have pretty white hair wike Elsa’s!” She was twisting her fingers in her own dark curls, but before he could answer, she’d moved on. “Wook, it’s Muwan! Hi, Muwan! Hi! You’re my favorite princess, Muwan! I wove you!” She waved frantically, and Sonny couldn’t help himself--he reached over and hugged and kissed his precious daughter, trying not to laugh. Rafael was chuckling on the other side of her. “It’s Cinderella! Wook at her princess carriage, guys! That’s amazing! Hi Cinderella! You wook beautiful tonight!” She craned her head to see if there was anymore. “Is that it? Aw, is it over?”

“I think so,” Rafael said, standing up. “Wanna go get your dessert?”

She stood up and dusted off. “Sure. That was amazing, huh guys? I can’t believe we saw all those princesses! And they were so pretty! Where’s the dessert place, Papi?”

They found the bakery and went inside. “Oh MY gravy,” Sonny teased to Rafael. “This place is incredible. Just the smell…”

Rafael was already eyeing a brownie with pretzels and caramel. “You know what you’re gonna get?”

“I do,” he answered immediately. “I’m getting some toffee down there. Two pieces. What about the dolly?”

“Can I have the Mickey cookie?” she asked, pointing to a large chocolate dipped cookie on a stick.

Rafael and Sonny looked at each other and shrugged. “Why not? Sure. I’ll get the order,” Rafael told them, and he got in line.

A few minutes later they were making their way out of the bakery with their treats and three bottles of water. Just then they heard an explosion and looked up. “It’s the fireworks! “ Marlene shouted, pointing to the castle. “Wookit!”

They ended up sitting down on the curb again, eating treats and watching the fireworks together, laughing and pointing out different things they saw. As the show closed, they saw a tiny figure appear to fly off the top of the castle through the sky.

“Tinkerbell,” Sonny chuckled, and Rafael joined him.

“Is she a princess?” Marley asked her dads. “What story is she from?”

“Peter Pan,” Rafael answered. “We’ll have to make sure you see that. She’s a fairy, not a princess.”

“A fairy princess?” Marlene asked, and giggled.

“I don’t think so...just a fairy.” Sonny leaned over and tousled her hair. “And I think it’s time for us to head back to the hotel. It’s very, very past your bedtime. Are you sleepy?”

She shook her head. “Nope! Can we wide some more?”

“Tomorrow,” Rafael said, standing and holding his hand out to her. “We need to go back. Daddy’s right. It’s late.”

“Okay. But do we get to see more princesses tomorrow? And have more fun? And I get a coke?”

“Yes, yes, yes...we will have many more adventures.” She took his hand, and the three of them made their way toward the entrance.

***

They were finally all in bed, lights out, resting from their first big day. Marley was softly snoring in the bed next to theirs.

“You asleep?” Sonny whispered in Rafael’s ear.

He was tempted to pretend he was, but he shook his head no. “What’s up?”

“I just love you is all.” Sonny rested a hand on Rafael’s hip. “I think I was on Dumbo when I realized how lucky I am.”

Rafael kissed him softly. “Yeah. My moment was when you pinched my ass on It’s a Small World. I’m with my husband and my daughter in the happiest place on earth. The kid in me is realizing we’ve come a pretty long way.”

“I’m glad I get to do this with you.” Sonny’s smile was soft, dreamy, and Rafael knew he would love him forever.

“Me too, Soleado. Me too.”


	5. Five--A Day at Animal Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spends a day at Animal Kingdom, enjoying a variety of rides and shows, but Killimanjari Safari is by far a favorite. They also take time to see The Lion King, and wind the day up with dinner at Boma, an African restaurant at the Animal Kingdom Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading!
> 
> The challenge in writing stuff like this is to keep it interesting, rather than a recitation of the places they could go and what they would do there. That's been on my mind a LOT, so I'm trying to focus on a few notable events or conversations they would have there rather than "They started at A and then went to B, C came next and...".
> 
> I actually quite enjoyed Animal Kingdom when we went. It's smaller and closes earlier, and that made it less stressful to me for whatever reason. Plus I like animals. I have not seen The Lion King on Broadway, but I did see the traveling show and I saw the shortened, thirty minute concert version at Disney. Let me tell you something--that thirty minutes alone is worth the price of your ticket. I don't feel that way about a lot of things, but the artistic work in that show is breathtaking. I have a hard time imagining it could be better on Broadway than the two versions I've seen because, well, I just don't think it could GET any better. But I'm a sucker who cries at the animated version, so keep that in mind.
> 
> We also ate at Boma, and it was phenomenal. That's all I'll say there, but if you get the chance, you should.
> 
> My favorite part here is obviously their conversation on the safari ride. You'll know when you read it. And as horrified as I imagine both guys would be hearing it, I also think there'd be a part in them going, "She rocks!". 
> 
> Next chapter is Epcot, and I'll wait to carry on about that until next chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are so appreciated! Hope you enjoy!

“Papi!”

It was barely seven in the morning and Marlene was shaking him. “Papi, wake up! We forgot to call Abby and Pru yesterday! Poor Abby is prolly worried! I bet Pru is cryin’!”

He groaned. This bed was so damn comfortable, and there was another adult just a couple feet away she could be bothering. “Pru is a dog, Marlene. I seriously doubt she’s crying. As long as she’s got food, she’s okay.”

“Well, you’re a meanie,” he heard her grumble, then the room grew quiet again, and after a minute he dozed back off.

He woke a few minutes later to hear his daughter’s muffled voice in the bathroom. “Yeah, we did! And you won’t believe it, Abby, but there was a fairy that flew off the castle! Wight after the fireworks! It was pretty incredible...uh-huh...I don’t know...yeah, I think so. Aw, hi Pru baby! Can you see me? I’m wight here, pretty girl!”

“I think your daughter is facetiming our dog,” Sonny mumbled, rolling over and snuggling into Rafael’s back. 

“Sounds like it.” He could feel Sonny’s warm breath on his neck in the cool hotel room, and for a brief second he wished they were there alone so they could snuggle and sleep in, have lazy morning sex and eat a late brunch. But alas.

“--they’re still in bed. I know, Abby, they’re so wazy!” Marley laughed, and a minute later Rafael felt her climbing on him. “Wake up, Papi,” she sang, “your mami’s on the phone and wants to talk with you!”

How she even knew to dial Lucia’s number, he had no idea. “Mhello?” he said after taking the phone from her. She hopped down and danced across the floor.

“Good morning,” his mother laughed. “I take it you were still attempting to sleep a little longer.”

“Attempt, ha. No such thing,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and then his face as he swung his legs around and sat up. “Go take your shower, mija,” he directed, and then focused back on the call from his mom.

Sonny covered his head with a pillow, pretending to himself that he could block out his family and continue to sleep, until he heard, “This water’s too cold! I’m gonna turn into Elsa by the end of this shower! Somebody help me!” He was sighing to himself and had just removed the pillow when he was splashed with a handful of ice cold water.

“Hey there!” he cried, yanking up to see a buck naked five year old laughing at him. “Get in there with your naked self! Stop flashin’ me!”

“The water’s too cold, Daddy! And Papi won’t get off the phone--”

Sonny reached the shower first and adjusted the water temperature. “See?” he showed her. “Turn it here. Don’t make it any hotter or it can burn you, okay? And make sure you use soap...and wash everywhere.” They’d just recently let her start to take baths by herself, and she didn’t usually take a shower.

She climbed in. “You act wike I never taked a bath before, Daddy...I know how to get clean! Geez! Are you gonna go so I can have some privacy? Huh, silly daddy-man?”

“Don’t take forever,” he replied, then shut the door. Rafael was standing by the sink, starting his morning routine, and smirked at him. “Did you brush yet?” Sonny asked, and Rafael leaned over and planted a nice tongue kiss on him.

“You tell me,” he grinned as Sonny wiped his mouth off and scowled.

“That tasted like old salty brownies with pico,” Sonny said.

“Oh, tasty! And you taste like funk-flavored toffee bits...where has your mouth been, anyway?” Rafael teased as he grabbed the toothpaste. 

“Nowhere really good...not since New York, anyway,” he groused as Rafael began to brush. “Don't take forever. I’m hungry and we’ve got stuff to do.”

***

“I wove animals!” Marley exclaimed as they entered Animal Kingdom on Monday. “Will we get to pet them all? Even the tigers and giwaffes and stuff?”

“Uh, no.” Sonny scanned the immediate area for a snack shack. He’d kill for another coffee--the one they’d grabbed at the hotel was barely enough to whet his appetite, and he had to imagine Rafael felt the same way. But there was Rafael, playing and laughing with Marley like he woke up this happy every day, damn him. “Okay, where are we headed?”

“Three main options, princesa...Dinoland, Asia, or Africa. Where do you want to start?” Rafael asked Marley, and she tapped her chin. 

“What’s the best one, Daddy? Wait, which one has the giwaffes? That’s where I wanna start!” She began to spin in circles, her knit dress swinging out and revealing the knit playshorts underneath. Sonny shook his head--this is why Rafael wouldn’t allow the child out of the house without shorts under her dresses.

“Well, if we walk straight for awhile, we’ll end up in Africa, home of the giraffes and a java house,” Rafael teased, seeing he’d gotten Sonny’s attention. “Sound good?”

“Let’s go!” Marley began to skip ahead until Rafael called her, and then she ran back and grabbed his hand. “Sorry...just weady to go! You guys are so slow today! C’mon Daddy! Wet’s go find the giwaffes!”

Sonny sped up and caught his daughter’s free hand, and the three of them headed toward Africa.

***

“Not much longer,” Sonny sang as they reached the front of the line for Kilimanjaro Safaris. “What animals do you think you’ll see today, baby?”

“Well, giwaffes for one,” she responded nearly sarcastically, and Rafael snickered. “Isn’t it the same animals we can see from our room?”

“I’m not sure,” he replied, “but I guess we’ll find out. This is supposed to be one of the best rides in Disney. Oh look, it’s our turn, kiddo! You sitting in the middle again?”

“Yes,” Rafael replied just as Marley said, “No.” They looked at each other. “I wanna be on the end where I can see the animals!”

“Too bad,” Rafael countered, pointing to a sign saying children needed to be seated toward the middle. 

She made a face. “I can’t WEAD that, Papi--”

Sonny tossed his empty cup in the trash. “It says you have to sit in the middle. All kids are supposed to. Sorry, kiddo.”

Rafael got on just as Marley said, “That’s your favorite thing to say at Disney. ‘Sorry kiddo’! That’s what you always say at Disney, daddy!” She climbed on and crossed her arms, pouting fiercely. Sonny climbed on after her.

The ride was impressive, and Rafael understood very quickly why children were not supposed to sit on the outside. They were close to the animals, close to the environment, and he could imagine a curious child climbing out and creating havoc. “Look up there,” he pointed out to Marley, who quickly forgot she was mad, “See the lions?”

“Yeah! Why...why do some got wots of hair and some don’t got any hair, Papi?”

“Because some of them got haircuts and others were napping,” Sonny teased her, and she shot him a look that said she clearly didn’t believe him.

“Papi,” she started again, “do you know why their hair is different?”

“I do, mija. It’s because the male lions have the long hair around their heads. It’s called a mane. The females don’t have that.”

“Huh. Why are there a wot of girls and only one boy? Is it cause the girls are nicer?” She looked up at Rafael expectantly.

He smiled at her. “Actually, in nature, this is how lions tend to live. There’s one dad and a few moms. That’s just how they do it. It probably also makes sure there are more lions born, so they don’t die out.”

He could tell she was confused. “It makes sure that there are always lions being born, and that won’t stop. Otherwise at some point they’d all die and we wouldn’t have any more.”

“Ohhh,” she said slowly, still watching the animals. “Papi, is that a whinoceros or a hippo? Or somethin’ else?”

“Do you remember how they look different? A rhinoceros has horns, remember?”

“Oh yeah.” They drove awhile longer as the cast member gave them lots of information about the animals and how Disney was trying to match their natural habitat. “Excuse me, please,” Marlene called to him the next time he asked for questions, “Are we gonna see any giwaffes?”

“Actually, yes,” the cast member answered. “They’ll be coming up in just a few minutes, but right here you can see our family of tigers…”

“This is a very wong wait to see some giwaffes,” Marley grumbled to Rafael. “Hey, why’s that tiger climbin’ on the other one wight there? Are they gonna fight?” she asked, just as the cast member launched into a description of tiger mating habits.

“Five or six days of that,” Sonny repeated, whistling under his breath. “And he bites her neck each time he’s done. Sounds like assault to me.”

Rafael flicked him on the bicep. “Very funny. Maybe there’s a job for you here...sex crimes among tigers.”

“Done what?” Marley asked, looking at Sonny.

“Huh?”

“You said he bites her neck when he’s done. What’s he gonna do, Daddy?” Her little brows were furrowed, and he didn’t know if he should be excited she was talking to him or horrified by her question.

“Uh, he’s going to mate with her. Make a, uh, baby,” he replied, feeling his ears start to burn.

She turned back to Rafael. “Why’s he gonna bite her while they’re makin’ a baby? That doesn’t seem very nice. I bet she doesn’t want any more kids after that!”

“Probably not,” Rafael admitted, chuckling, and he heard the parents behind them snickering.

“Has he bited her yet?” she asked, watching them. “I don’t think so. If somebody bited me in the neck I’d prolly punch him in the face!” She suddenly turned to Rafael, grinning. “Or I’d punch him in his testy-tools. Yeah! I bet he wouldn’t bite me after that!”

“No, I’m guessing he wouldn’t,” Rafael got out, trying to stifle his laughter, as Sonny held his hand over his mouth and shook his head.

“Sister, you are a force,” the dad in the row behind them said to her, giving her a thumbs up. She gave him a thumbs up back, just as they approached the giraffes.

“There they are!” Rafael told her, tugging on her shirtsleeve. “Look how tall they are, mija! I bet she eats her breakfast and by the time it gets to her belly, it’s lunch!”

She laughed. “You’re so silly, Papi! Do you think they got a baby giwaffe here?” She bent forward so she could see past him better.

“Right there,” Sonny told her, pointing farther ahead. “I bet that’s the baby with its momma.”

“Or maybe it’s daddy, wight?” she asked. “Maybe it was hangin’ out with its dad.”

“No...I was just reading while you were talking with Papi, and it says that giraffe moms raise their young. The dads don’t stay past the mating...they think because it takes fourteen months for a baby to be born.”

“Fourteen months!” she exclaimed. “That’s...that’s….wike, that’s more than a year, Daddy! How wong did Corinne grow me?”

“Nine months. Well, actually you were born a little early, so it was more like seven, I think, but the average human baby is nine months.”

“I feel sad that the baby giwaffe doesn’t get a dad to take care of it. Poor baby giwaffe. Dads are good and give you so much wove, wight Papi?”

He leaned over and kissed her temple. “I think so, princesa. But moms do too, and that baby has a good momma.”

“Yeah,” she responded, and watched the giraffes begin to eat until the ride moved on.

***

They had barbecue for lunch, and Sonny shared his coke with his daughter. “Thank you, Daddy!” she said happily, and he tucked her water bottle into the bag they were carrying. Then they rode the river ride, where Rafael got stuck under one of the falls for far too long, and Marley cackled hysterically the entire time he was under it, and for ten minutes after, until she was holding her belly and saying, “Oh, that hurts...but that was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen, Papi! You got SO wet!” Sonny was chuckling and dug a towel out of their bag, handing it over. It was in the upper sixties, but still chilly, and Rafael was shivering, nipples erect through his shirt.

“That’s quite a look, Papi,” Sonny teased him, and Rafael rolled his eyes.

They skipped the roller coaster because Marley was too small, and instead watched the Finding Nemo show, then the Pocahontas show, before making their way through Dinoland and finally to the Lion King show. “I’m tired of shows!” Marley whined. It was late afternoon and both men were ready for coffee and some rest. 

“Tell you what,” Rafael said, taking her hand and swinging it gently, “we’re going in here to see Lion King, and then we will get a snack before we head back to the hotel. How’s that sound?”

“Do we HAVE to?” she asked, and he watched as her eyes grew tearful. “I don’t wanna watch nothin’ else.”

He had heard this show was breathtaking, nearly as good as what was on Broadway, and he looked at Sonny. “I’d really like to see it,” Sonny spoke up, “but if you all want to go back, that’s okay.”

“I want to see it also,” Rafael responded. “Here you go, mija.” He picked her up and carried her in, and they found seats. “You can sleep on my shoulder if you want, honey, but I really want to see this.”

She ended up settling down quickly, because the show started almost immediately. They watched, enraptured, for the next thirty minutes, and when it was over, they all clapped loudly. “That was awesome!” Marley told him, a big grin on her face.

“Told you,” Rafael teased, and he took her hand as they headed out, toward the park exit.

***

“What if I don’t wike any of this stuff?” Marley asked as they went to dinner at Boma, the African restaurant in the Lodge, that night.

“Oh, you’ll find something,” Sonny told her. “I always have admired how adventurous you are, Marley. You’re willing to try lots of new things. I bet you find several things you really like--maybe even stuff we can’t find in New York!”

Rafael was smirking at him. “Not found in New York, huh?”

“You never know,” Sonny replied defensively.

“Nope, you never do.” The server came over and introduced them to the concept, explaining how the buffet worked and what was at the different stations. They took their plates and filled them, excited to try some new foods.

“This is delicious,” Sonny commented on his food, then took a swig of his beer. It was a local brew, and that itself made it better in his eyes. “How’s yours, dolly?”

“Good! I gotted some salmon and wook, I found some wibs too! An’ I wanna try these sweet potatoes. They’re different. They’re sweet but also got spices...they’re good, Daddy! I’m glad we came here!”

“Mine’s great too,” Rafael added. “I’m so glad we did this dining plan...so far it’s been super easy.”

“What do we do tomorrow, Papi? Are we goin’ back to see Cinderella?” She dug into her sweet potato and took a big mouthful.

“Tomorrow we go to Epcot, and we’re going to have French and Morroccan food.” Sonny was already ooh-ing and ahh-ing, and Marley followed his lead.

“That sounds delicious, Papi! I WOVE french food!” she exclaimed, and Sonny chuckled.

“Really?” he asked. “What’s the french food you love?”

She looked at him thoughtfully, cocking her head. “Well, I wove french fries!” she said confidently, nodding her head. Seeing both of her dads laugh, she added, “And french toast. But french fries are better.”

After dinner, they made their way back to the room and settled into their pajamas. Sonny set the TV on food network, then kissed Rafael. “I’m gonna run downstairs for a bit...just checking out the lounge and maybe the gift shop, if that’s all right with you.”

“Sure,” Rafael told him. “Bring me back something good. And buy yourself something pretty,” he added, winking to his husband.

“Me too, Daddy!” Marley called. “Buy me something good! And pretty!”

Sonny chuckled and left the room, turning out the lights near the front of the room. Rafael reached over and turned off the lamp on the nightstand, hoping Marlene would go to sleep pretty quickly. It was approaching ten, far after her bedtime, and she had Knuffle Bunny in one hand and her thumb in her mouth. He was sending a text to Liv when he felt Marley climb in bed next to him.

“What are you doing, sweetie?” he asked, scooting over to give her a little room. “It’s time for you to be in your own bed.”

“In a minute,” she told him. “I’m wonely over there.”

“But I’m right here.” He gently combed her curls out of her face with his fingers.

“I know. I miss my Pru baby.” She picked up his arm and moved it to her other side, so her head was against his waist.

“We’ll see her soon. Do you think she’s playing with Abby?”

Marley thought about it for a minute, sucking her thumb, then giggled and nodded. “She prolly wickin’ Abby’s toes.”

They both laughed quietly. “Daddy and I love you, Marlene. I hope you’re having fun.”

Marley nodded again. “I am.” Her eyes closed slowly, then she mumbled, “I wove you too, Papi.”

***

Sonny toed his shoes off by the door, locking it, then made his way to their beds. He quickly changed into his pajama pants and tee, then chuckled to himself. Marley was under the covers, one arm thrown over Rafael’s chest, and Rafael was asleep on top of the bed with Knuffle Bunny lying on his forehead. He took a couple pictures, then gently pulled back the covers and scooped up his daughter, sliding her into the bed next to theirs. Once she was covered up, he shook Rafael gently. “You wanna get under the covers, or is Knuffle Bunny enough warmth for you?”

“Hmm?” He sleepily opened his eyes, smiling, before letting Sonny guide him under the covers. Sonny made his way to the other side of the bed and slid in, then wrapped his arms around his husband.

“I love you more than words, Rafi,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Rafael’s forehead. “I always will.”


	6. Around the World in a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s an MBC?” she asked him, giving him another high five, and he found himself wondering when he became such a dorky dad, giving high-fives and calling his daughter by her initials.
> 
> “It’s your initials,” Sonny told her. “It’s cool.” And then Rafael knew it was because of Sonny that he’d become such a dork. 
> 
> “Hey Marlene, watch this,” Sonny told her. “Hey RBC, where should we sit to watch the fireworks in a bit, after dinner?”
> 
> Deciding to go along with his adorkable husband, he responded, “Probably by the restaurant, I guess, SBC...or should we make our way closer to the exit, since we leave after that?”
> 
> “Exit, I think,” Sonny responded, then turned to his daughter. “See? We’re uber cool.”
> 
> “You’re a wittle weird,” she told him. “Plus, uber is a car, Daddy. Not cool.”
> 
> *****
> 
> Having a full, fun day at Epcot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I went to Epcot I was sixteen and thought it was ridiculously boring. That was 1985. Let me tell you, that place has grown up. 
> 
> As an adult, this is by far my favorite park and I could spend days exploring it. As a mother, I did not have days to explore it, so I did the best I could with one day, and we had a wonderful time. The ride Soarin' is not to be missed. I would seriously ride that repeatedly, all day, if I could. You're in this swing-type contraption, watching an (I think!) 3D movie of California, and you move with the movie. If something in the movie zooms toward earth, so do you. You also smell California. You smell the orange groves...and the wildfires. Overall, it's a fantastic experience. There is truly so much to see and do here, and they have made it much more kid-friendly than it used to be. This is a place where you see some true Disney innovation.
> 
> A big thing at Disney is for kids to have autorgraph books and have the charactrers "sign" the books, which they do as their character. They will take photos with you as well, and chat with your child. And as we've all heard, they don't ever leave character. This was the place that we saw the most popular characters by far when we went. There is character dining with the princesses in Norway here, and I think that's also where the Frozen exhibit is. I could go on about this for pages, but I'll stop. Just go if you have the chance. It's so worth it.
> 
> There's a part in here where Rafa gets snippy with Sonny. I would imagine his impulse to overindulge his daughter would be something he'd probably have to keep in check a lot because of his own history. Other than that, there's a lot of playful stuff in this chapter.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a departure from family vacay. You'll see. ;-) Thank you for comments and kudos! Enjoy!

“Oh my gravy! That is a very, very big white ball!” Marley exclaimed as they entered Epcot. “How do they make a ball that big?”

“Good question,” Sonny said. “I don’t know, but I do know we’re starting there. We’re gonna ride spaceship earth!”

She looked warily from one dad to the other. “We’re going into space? I think I wanna stay here, in New York.”

Rafael chuckled. “Well, we’re actually in Florida right now. Disney is in Florida. But we’re not going into space, honey. This just shows us what the earth used to be like, and how it is now, and we can imagine what it would be like in the future.”

“Oh! Okay then.” They entered the ride, which showed various scenes from the stone age through current day. Sonny found himself grateful they went now instead of later. The ride itself was pretty boring, despite how impressive it looked from the outside. When they finished, they exited and headed toward the lagoon. “Oh, it’s a boat! Can we wide it?” Marley asked.

“Sure,” Rafael told her. “It’s going to take us to the World Showcase, which is where we need to be for lunch anyway.”

“That’s wight! We’re gonna have french food for wunch! I almost forgot!” They boarded the small boat and sat down. It was a sunny, cool day, and Sonny reached behind Marlene to hold Rafael’s hand. Rafael looked up at him and winked.

They got to the other side of the pond and climbed out. “Belle!” Marley cried out, and before all three of them had their feet on the ground, she had taken off after the princess, who was signing autographs several yards away.

“I’ll be awfully glad when she’s mastered impulse control,” Rafael grumbled as they both quickly walked up the hill to meet their daughter. “Marlene!” Rafael said sharply. She was in a line behind two other children, clearly waiting for a turn.

“Wook, Papi! I’m waitin’ for a turn to see Belle!” She smiled broadly at him, but her smile disappeared when he motioned for her to join him and Sonny. “I was gonna see Belle,” she told them when she reached them a minute later.

“Are you allowed to take off without us?” Sonny asked her, and when she shook her head no, he bent down to her eye level. “I know you’re excited seeing a princess, but honey, you HAVE to hold hands. We do not want to lose you.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I don’t wanna wose you either. I just got so excited cause it’s BELLE.” She pointed again and did a double-take, seeing that the Beast had now joined his princess. “Daddy,” she gasped in a near whisper, “they’re  _ both  _ there! And wook, they’re signin’ kids’ books! Do I have a book, Daddy?”

He and Rafael looked at each other, and Rafael shrugged. “No, dolly, we didn’t get you one yet. Look, there’s a souvenir stand right over there. Why don’t we go look together and pick out a book and a pen for you, and then we’ll come back?”

“Okay,” she agreed hesitantly, and took Sonny’s hand. “Daddy, what if she weaves before we get back? Then I will never get to say hello to Belle in my whole wife.”

Sonny shot a pointed look at Rafael, who was biting his lip, trying to avoid snickering at the melodrama. “Why don’t I wait here and make sure Belle doesn’t leave?” Rafael suggested, and Marley nodded excitedly.

“C’mon, Daddy! Wet’s hurry up!” They half-jogged down the path to the nearest souvenir shop and disappeared inside. Rafael chuckled to himself before turning his attention to the two characters nearby, who were signing a book for a lone child. The boy took his book back and ran off in the opposite direction, and he suddenly realized the characters were getting ready to walk away.  _ Shit. _

“Excuse me, uh, Mr...Beast,” he heard himself saying and tried desperately not to turn red. “My daughter just ran off to get a souvenir book for you to sign...is it possible you all could wait just a minute for her to get back?”

The Beast’s head nodded, and Belle turned to face him. “Why, hello! You said your little girl is coming? Is she near?”

He pointed. “Over in the souvenir shop with my husband. She’s getting a book for you to sign.” He smiled awkwardly, feeling sheepish. “We, uh, didn’t come with one. I guess we didn’t plan very well for that.”

“Oh sir, it’s quite all right! Beast and I are happy to wait for your daughter! What is her name?”

“Marlene,” he answered. “She’s five, and is so excited to see as many characters as she can, but especially the princesses.” He laughed, thinking of how excited Marley was to see them in the parade the other night. “Oh, here they come!”

Marley raced over to Rafael while holding her new purple autograph book with a joyful open smile on her face. “Here I am, Papi! I’m here!” Suddenly realizing how close Rafael was standing to both characters, she came to an abrupt stop at his hip, then looped her fingers in his belt loop. Her new book came up and partially covered her face, and he knew immediately she was nervous. He glanced over his shoulder to see Sonny standing back and pulling his phone out to record.

“This is Marlene,” Rafael said, introducing her to Beast and Belle. “I was just telling them,” he said to Marley, “how excited you are to meet them, right?”

He watched her nod, eyes wide, almost as though she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“Can you say hello?” he nudged, and gently patted her back.

“Hello,” Marley repeated softly, still holding her book up.

“Hello, Marlene!” Belle greeted her kindly, bending down to her eye level. “It’s so very nice to meet you! Would you like for us to sign your book?”

Marley nodded and handed the book to her. Rafael watched as Belle wrote a quick note and signed, and Beast did the same before handing the book back. “Hey, you...you...you got a B in your name wike me!” Marley told them suddenly, and seeing their confusion, she added, “My wast name is Barba-Carisi, with a B, wike Belle and Beast!” She smiled confidently as Belle laughed and the Beast nodded.

“You’re absolutely right!” Belle exclaimed. “Do you like to read, Marlene? I bet you do! I hope so--it’s one of my favorite things to do! Beast has a wonderful library, don’t you, Beast?”

Beast nodded. “Would you like to take a picture together for your dads, Marlene?” She had noticed Sonny standing in the background.

“Uh-huh!” she said. “With my papi…” She grabbed Rafael’s hand, and the four of them crowded together as Sonny snapped a quick photo.

“Got it!” he told them. “Thanks so much!”

“Yes, thank you,” Rafael told them, and tugged Marley’s sleeve.

“Thank you Belle! Thank you Beast!” Marley told them. “Wookit Papi! She wrote wots of words! Will you wead it to me?”

*****

“This is nice,” Sonny commented as they were seated for lunch in Chefs de France. The ambience was pleasant and the menu looked terrific.

“Do I have to choose between french fries and french toast?” Marley asked, and both men laughed. 

“No honey,” Rafael told her, feeling guilty that they had never cleared up her misconception. “Daddy and I forgot to tell you those aren’t really french foods. But they have some special drinks here, if you’d like to try one! There’s something called a Shirley Temple...it’s sprite with something called grenadine mixed in that tastes like cherries, and a cherry on top. They also have orangina, which is a french orange soda. Or you can have your coke if you want. What would you like?”

“Umm….umm...is the Sherree Tempee good? With the cherries?”

“Shirley Temple. And yes, I think you’d like it very much.” She looked from Rafael to Sonny, who winked and nodded. “Okay, yeah! I want that, Papi. And what’s french food I gotta eat?”

He went over the rest of the kid’s menu with her and she chose salmon. Sonny’s eyebrows went up. “That’s an impressive choice for a child,” he remarked, and Rafael nodded. All three ended up ordering the same thing, and were happily eating when Sonny’s phone rang a little bit later. Checking the caller ID, he grinned and answered it, “What’s up, Bells?”

Marley giggled and poked Rafael. “It’s Auntie Bella!”

He nodded as Sonny continued. “Yep, just eatin’ our lunch in this great french place...salmon...you know it...of course. No, we haven’t yet...of course we did! Do you think I’m a fool? Absolutely.” He laughed then. “No, not yet. Not yet either. You’ll have to. Uh-huh. Okay, hold on…” He handed the phone to Marlene. “Auntie Bella and Rosie want to say hi to you.”

Marley took the phone. “Hello? Hi Auntie Bella! Oh my gosh, it’s so much fun! You...you...you need to bring your baby girl here cause she would have so much fun...wight Wosie? I know, wight?” Marley giggled. “Good...and guess what? I met Belle and I met the BEAST. No...no silly! He was so nice! And Daddy taked our picture with them. Me an’ Papi. Yeah, okay! I wove you too! Here’s Daddy.” She handed the phone back to Sonny.

“So how’s Auntie Bella and Rosie?” Rafael asked her, and she giggled.

“She wants to come to Disney too and says I’m such a wucky girl to come here and I know it. I said you gotta bring Wosie cause Wosie would wove it too...I think she would wove it.” She scrunched her face, thinking. “Do you think she would wove it, Papi? Or would she be scared? She’s still a wittle girl.”

Rafael ruffled her hair. “I think Auntie Bella and Uncle Tommy would figure it out.” Sonny hung up the phone and pocketed it. “Everything good?” Rafael asked, and Sonny chuckled and nodded.

“She’s just calling to say hi. Rosie was sick today, so she’s home from work.” Glancing at Marlene, he added, “Some kids are so lucky...they get to be in Disney eating french salmon and getting autographs from characters.”

She poked the last piece of salmon on her plate. “It’s from France?”

“Of course,” Sonny told her. “We’re eating in a french restaurant, aren’t we? It swam all the way over here, from France to Florida. It’s a long way.”

She stared at him for a long minute, brow furrowed, before finally piercing the last piece and eating it. “Now it swimmed all the way to my belly,” she announced, and he chuckled and high-fived her.

“You guys are weird,” Rafael told them, shaking his head.

“That’s okay,” Sonny responded, “You love us anyway.”

“Yeah,” Marley repeated, “You love us anyway, Papi!”

He tickled her side, then kissed her cheek. “You’re right. For some strange reason.”

***

Marlene was almost too short to ride Soarin’, but she barely made it, and they were thrilled as they flew over California, smelling oranges and feeling the breeze. 

“Why can’t weal planes be wike that?” she asked when they got off. “That was the funnest wide ever!”

“Agreed, MBC,” Rafael told her.

“What’s an MBC?” she asked him, giving him another high five, and he found himself wondering when he became such a dorky dad, giving high-fives and calling his daughter by her initials.

“It’s your initials,” Sonny told her. “It’s cool.” And then Rafael knew it was because of Sonny that he’d become such a dork. 

“Hey Marlene, watch this,” Sonny told her. “Hey RBC, where should we sit to watch the fireworks in a bit, after dinner?”

Deciding to go along with his adorkable husband, he responded, “Probably by the restaurant, I guess, SBC...or should we make our way closer to the exit, since we leave after that?”

“Exit, I think,” Sonny responded, then turned to his daughter. “See? We’re uber cool.”

“You’re a wittle weird,” she told him. “Plus, uber is a car, Daddy. Not cool.”

They stopped in Japan and watched a sugar artist sculpt animals before heading to the Mediterranean for dinner. “Hey Marley,” Rafael said, nudging her. “Who’s over there?”

Her breath caught. “Aladdin and Jasmine! And the Genie! Can we go?”

“Yep,” Sonny told her, and they headed into the line. Ten minutes later, she had three more autographs. “How many do I got now, Daddy?”

“I’m not sure, dolly. Why don’t you count them?” Sonny suggested, and they made their way into the restaurant.

“Can I have that drink again, Papi? The wittle girl name drink? Sherry Tempee?”

He chuckled. “They don’t have that here, it doesn’t look like...let me see...ooh, look at this! It’s called a Moroccan Sunrise...it’s pineapple, strawberry, and orange! Want that?”

“Babe,” Sonny said, tapping Rafael’s hand, “that drink is eight dollars.”

Rafael shrugged. “It’s vacation.”

“Yeah, and two of those a day is sixteen dollars--”

“And the beer you drank in the lounge last night was almost fifty bucks. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal,” Rafael snipped, and Sonny pulled back in surprise. He didn’t know how Rafael knew how much he spent the night before, but he hadn’t thought it would be an issue. They didn’t usually splurge on eight dollar drinks for their daughter though, especially multiple times a day. Sonny held up his hands and didn’t say anything else.

“I think I just want a water, Papi,” Marley said slowly, looking back and forth between her dads.

“Look,” Rafael said, “we’re on vacation and it’s okay to have treats on vacation. I’m sorry I snapped at you, Sonny. Marley, Daddy’s right, we should probably stick to one treat a day, okay? I made a mistake.”

Sonny laid his hand on Rafael’s. “It’s fine. We can talk about it more if you want to, later.”

Rafael smiled. “Okay. I’m sorry.” 

“Water is delicious, anyway,” Marley said, shrugging her shoulders. “I wove water. It’s also very good for you, wight Papi?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Rafael smiled at her, but his eyes looked a little shiny, like when he was about to cry, and her tummy felt funny because of it. She scooted over closer to him, lifting his arm and wrapping it around her.

“You’re a good papi. I wove you, my best papi! I just want what you’re gonna get for dinner. You make weally good choices.”

He looked down at her for a long moment, then over to Sonny, who was next to him, and sighed heavily. “When I was a little boy, my papi and mami didn’t have very much money. They certainly didn’t have enough money to bring me to Disney world like this. I know sometimes they felt sad about it. I feel so happy when Daddy and I can buy you special things, Marlene. Daddy and I love you so much, and I feel so happy giving you things that make you smile. Sometimes I forget that it’s not good for children to be given everything they want. That’s not good for anyone. Do you understand?”

She nodded. “You just wove me so much and wike bein’ so nice to me. But Papi, I’m gonna wove you no matter what, okay? You don’t gotta give me Sherree Tempees every day. You’re still my best papi ever.”

He chuckled wetly and tousled her hair, as Sonny kissed the shell of his ear and whispered, “Babe. I love you.”

“Promises, promises,” Rafael teased back, but under the table he squeezed Sonny’s free hand, hard, communicating his gratitude.

***

“Daddy, carry me?” Marley was yawning near constantly as they made their way inside the hotel. Sonny reached down and scooped her up, and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder while Rafael pressed the button for the elevator.

“Hey, if you wanna go down to the lounge tonight for awhile, feel free,” Sonny told him. “I’m just gonna hang out in the room, I think...maybe take a shower and do some reading.”

Rafael nodded. “I may just do that. I was thinking of texting Liv for a little bit, see how everything is going. You sure you’re all right, the two of you?”

“Yeah.” They got to their room and Rafael opened it quietly. Sonny made his way to Marley’s bed and gently lay her down, then stood back for a minute. “How bad would it be to just let her sleep in her clothes tonight? I mean, she’s in leggings and a long sleeve shirt…”

Rafael tilted his head, considering the options. “I’d do it. She’s out. I wonder if we should wake her up to use the bathroom, though…”

“Eh, probably.” He tapped her shoulder gently. “Hey dolly, hey Marlene...hi baby.” She opened her eyes and stared at him without moving for a long minute, and he smiled. “Go potty real quick, okay? You’re half asleep.”

She stood up and shuffled into the bathroom, and Rafael dropped his things on the desk. “I’ll see you in a bit,” he told Sonny, walking over to kiss him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, sexy,” Sonny replied, just as Marley came out of the bathroom. She turned the light off and climbed back into bed, kicking her shoes off on the way.

“Goodnight, Marley,” Rafael said softly, and a tiny hand waved at him from under the covers.


	7. Fairy for a Day (and a vampire bite for good measure)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The app rang, and Rafael made a face. “What’s that?”
> 
> Sonny rolled his eyes. “It’s our kid.” He picked up the cell and hit the app button. “Hello, Marlene!” His voice was just this side of annoyed, but the humor was instantaneous when he once again found himself looking up her nose. He turned the phone quickly so Rafael could catch a glimpse, which sent him into a fit of giggles as well.
> 
> “Hi Daddy! Guess what we’re gonna do next?” Suddenly her eyes appeared, and she looked surprised to see Rafael’s face looking back at her. “Papi!” she cried delightedly. “Hiya my bestest papi! Guess where I am? Did Daddy tell you?”
> 
> “No! Where in the world are you?” Rafael had spent hours researching this kid’s camp--choosing which group she’d be in, what activities she’d do, which day she’d attend, but of course, Sonny got all the credit.
> 
> *****
> 
> Marlene is a Fairy for a Day, and the guys get to spend a day on their own in Disney!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!
> 
> First and foremost, I have NO idea if Disney has anything similar to the day camp experience I describe here. I do know that they provide babysitting services, but I wanted Marley to have this kind of experience, so I made it happen, lol! 
> 
> Several times in this story it's referenced how Sonny can see her nostrils. I'm envisioning her wearing a watch-type instrument where the watch face is a screen, and that she brings it very close to her face because she's five and doesn't know any better. Heck, I'm a lot older than five and screw up facetime every time I do it, so this didn't seem like a big stretch!
> 
> If you've read "An Ordinary Day", one of the earlier short fics in this AU, you know that Sonny and Rafael took Marley to baby swim lessons. That day outlines Rafael taking her, because it was on a Saturday and he was off. At any rate, I've always HC'd that they kept her in swim lessons her whole life. She loves to swim and loves the pool and is very comfortable around water.
> 
> I'm imagining there are roughly three more chapters in this fic: Hollywood Studios, a second day at Magic Kingdom (with dinner with Cinderella) and a trip home. I think -I- am going to need a vacation after they're done!
> 
> Oh, one more shameless plug...I've started another fic centering around Rafael but NOT part of this AU. He's struggling with a major depression, has been in a casual polygamous relationship with Rollins and Carisi (although he and Carisi are in love), and he's still trying to get over Olivia, who he was married to several years before. It's crazy and sexy and I have no idea what I'm doing, so if you like that kind of stuff, go check it out. It's called Empty.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me running, folks! Thanks!

Sonny blinked into the darkness of the hotel room. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and sleepily put two and two together--Rafael must have returned from the lounge downstairs. He rolled over to check the clock--it was just after two a.m.--and closed his eyes again, suddenly realizing he was half-erect, and thought of his husband. His mind immediately focused on the water in the shower, imagining it sluicing down Rafael’s body. He smiled as he took himself in hand, picturing water over tight nipples and curly chest hair, down the soft, pale stomach and his husband’s deep navel. Warm water rolling its way down that solid body, rolling over his thick cock, through the dark curls surrounding it, dripping from his balls. He released his own cock and pressed down against it under the covers, then glanced at the bed next to his. Marley was sound asleep, Knuffle Bunny lying on the pillow next to her. Quietly he slipped out of his bed and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and then pulling off his pajamas. He stepped into the shower behind Rafael, just as his husband turned around.

“Jesus hell, Sonny!” Rafael exclaimed, eyes wide, but closed his mouth when Sonny pressed a finger to his lips. A moment later, Sonny’s lips were pressed to his and his hands were all over Rafael’s body. Stroking his chest, his cock, tweaking a nipple, Sonny took his breath away and all Rafael wanted was more. Weakly, Rafael leaned against the shower wall, reaching up and shoving his hair out of his face.

He watched as Sonny’s mouth made its way down his body slowly, with gentle kisses, teasing bites, and glorious suckles that made Rafael’s eyes roll in pleasure. He watched as Sonny tongued gently at his navel before dropping to bite a hip. Sonny lowered himself further to suck on an inner thigh before looking into Rafael’s eyes and swallowing his cock deeply. “Oh my fucking God,” Rafael groaned in a whisper, and Sonny began to bob quickly, his fist making up for any length his mouth wasn’t currently accommodating. 

He loved Sonny so much that at times his heart ached with it. He ran his fingers through the wet, silver-streaked hair and pushed his opposite hand into his mouth to keep from crying out. Sonny’s eyes opened slowly, wide and blue and innocently beautiful, his nose nestling against Rafael’s curls as he sucked hard. “I love you,” Rafael gasped in a whisper, tugging hard. “I love you so much...God.” 

Sonny released him, gasping for air, then immediately swallowed him down again, bobbing back and forth quickly. He balanced himself with one hand on Rafael’s hip and the other gently massaging his husband’s balls. Rafael’s head leaned back against the tile, hand gripping Sonny’s hair tightly once more, and he suddenly shuddered, feeling the orgasm sweep through him as he ejaculated into Sonny’s wet and waiting mouth repeatedly.

Rafael stayed in his position, against the wall, for several moments as he caught his breath. Sonny’s head came to rest on Rafael’s thigh; Rafael’s fingers began to gently stroke through Sonny’s hair. A moment later he felt a gentle suckle on his thigh. “I love you, honey,” Sonny murmured, barely audible over the water. He stood up, cupping Rafael’s face as Rafael ran his hands over his back and down to his ass, squeezing. Sonny leaned forward and kissed Rafael slowly and deeply, and they stayed under the water, kissing, for several satisfying minutes.

“Are you still--” Rafael started, but Sonny shook his head.

“Finished around the time you did,” he admitted, reaching over to turn off the water. Shooting a smile to his husband, Sonny stepped out of the tub and grabbed two towels. He handed one to Rafael and used the other one for himself, then slipped back into the pajamas he’d been wearing.

“You think she’s still asleep?” Rafael whispered, looking slightly concerned.

Sonny nodded. “Yes, but I’ll check on her. You can take your time finishing up here, and I’ll meet you in bed when you get there.

Rafael watched Sonny duck out of the bathroom quickly. He listened but everything stayed quiet, so he continued to dry himself off and get ready for bed.

***

“But I thought this was a family vacation!” Marley grumbled as Sonny led her onto the elevator. “I don’t wanna go to any kid camp! I wanna stay with you and Papi and wide more wides and see shows and stuff! This isn’t fair, Daddy!”

“It’s one day, Marlene. Papi and I will pick you up for dinner and then we will go swimming tonight. You’ve been wanting to go swim since we got here, remember? Ah, here it is--” He led them into an area of the hotel they hadn’t seen before. There were groups of children being assembled. 

“Hi! Can I help you?” A cast member asked them, and Marley hung tighter to his hand.

“Yes! We’ve signed up for the Fairy for a Day adventure? This is Marlene Barba-Carisi.”

The cast member flipped through some papers and quickly found the file. “Here you go! If I can just have you fill out this quick form here, we have all the rest of your paperwork. I’ll need a copy of your driver’s license, also.” Two minutes later, she was scanning Sonny’s palmprint, and then Marlene’s, into a machine, and then handed him a paper with a phone number and a code. “I’ll need you to put the number into your phone right now, and it will ask for this code. Go ahead and put the code in. It will allow you to contact us, and us to contact you quickly.” He did as she asked, and a picture of his daughter appeared on the screen of his phone.

“Hey! Check it out, dolly!” She peered around him and started to smile. 

“How’d they get that picture of me?” she asked.

The cast member responded, “Your dad sent it to us. Now the app is on your phone, and it will follow this watch all day.” She held up a wristband with Tinkerbell on it. “I need you to put this on your daughter, sir, and make sure it’s secure.” He did that. “Now, if you hit the ‘I’m available’ tab at the top, she can facetime you at any time and it will go through. Want to try?”

Sonny hit the tab, and the cast member showed Marley where the communication button was. She touched it, and his phone rang. A second later, they were both looking at each other on their phone screens. Marley giggled. “That’s cool!”

“Now, if your dad is busy, and he doesn’t have his available button on, you can still talk but it will send a message to him instead. Turn it off, Dad.” Sonny did, and the cast member had Marley send him a video message. Sonny’s phone beeped, and then a light began to blink. “When you turn it back to available, it will play your message. Now, her watch is GPS equipped, so you can see all day where she is. Fairy Princesses do get an hour in a special waterpark here, and there will be art and sculpture, playing in the treehouse, a special lunch, and a movie. If those are all okay, just sign the bottom of this form.”

He looked at her. “Okay?”

“I get to do art?” she asked, looking excited.

“Yes, and it’s a lot of fun,” the cast member told her. “My name’s Casey and that’s one of my favorite things. Are you ready, Marlene?”

Marley nodded a little hesitantly, but Sonny bent down and kissed her head. “I’ll be back to get you for dinner, remember?” he asked, and she nodded again.

“That reminds me,” Casey said, “All pickups are to be done by six p.m. You’ll get an automatic reminder on your app at five. Please keep in mind that it can sometimes take awhile to get back here from the various properties of the resort, but we don’t make exceptions.”

Sonny nodded. “Got it. See you before dinner, Marley Mae!”

“Bye Daddy,” she said, waving to him and following Casey down the hallway.

Sonny headed back toward their hotel room, noticing that it was pretty overcast outside. He stopped and picked up a couple of coffees and a box of pastries to take upstairs. He was finishing his order when his app rang. He touched the button and saw his daughter’s face peering super close in the phone. “Hi Daddy!” she said, and he got a great view of her nostrils.

“Hi dolly! What are you doing?” He slipped the coffee cups into a cupholder.

“We’re doing art first. Guess what? I get to make fairy wings today, cause I’m a fairy princess! And they said I can wear them and everything too! Cool, huh?”

“Sounds like it! I’ve got to get this coffee to your papi before he turns into a grump…”

“Oh, yeah!” she agreed. “I gotta go make wings. Bye Daddy! Tell Papi don’t be grumpy!”

He turned off the conversation and headed upstairs. Rafael was still in bed, lights still out. “Hey guapo,” he murmured softly, running a thumb over Rafael’s cheek, “love you, handsome.”

“Mmm,” Rafael hummed in his sleep, then blinked his eyes open. Sonny wasn’t sure if he saw the coffee, the pastries, or him first, but Rafael smiled a full, soft grin. “Good morning, Soleado.” He reached up to pull Sonny’s head down to his, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. “I love you too, sweetheart. Is our princess off to camp?”

“Si, Papi,” Sonny murmured, lying down next to Rafael and kissing his neck. “Just you an’ me until six p.m….whatever shall we do? Not a single idea…” He attached his lips to Rafael’s collarbone and sucked firmly until he heard his husband whine. “You have any thoughts?” he teased, pulling back from the soft purple bruise he’d just left.

Rafael’s hand wandered over the sheets to Sonny’s crotch, massaging his growing erection. “What are you gonna do with that?” he asked, kissing Sonny. “Where are you planning to put it?”

Sonny started laughing, and Rafael followed along, both running their hands along the other’s body. Sonny’s hands settled on Rafael’s ass, slipping inside of his boxers and rubbing the smooth, warm flesh. “Oh, I think I’ve found the perfect place...and I’m pretty sure it’s also a perfect fit…”

The app rang, and Rafael made a face. “What’s that?”

Sonny rolled his eyes. “It’s our kid.” He picked up the cell and hit the app button. “Hello, Marlene!” His voice was just this side of annoyed, but the humor was instantaneous when he once again found himself looking up her nose. He turned the phone quickly so Rafael could catch a glimpse, which sent him into a fit of giggles as well.

“Hi Daddy! Guess what we’re gonna do next?” Suddenly her eyes appeared, and she looked surprised to see Rafael’s face looking back at her. “Papi!” she cried delightedly. “Hiya my bestest papi! Guess where I am? Did Daddy tell you?”

“No! Where in the world are you?” Rafael had spent hours researching this kid’s camp--choosing which group she’d be in, what activities she’d do, which day she’d attend, but of course, Sonny got all the credit.

“I’m in the fairy camp! And we made wings and...and...and guess what? We’re gonna swim next! And there’s other kids and we’re all playin! And everyone is nice!” Her mouth was very close now and he could see her little teeth and tongue clacking at him.

“That’s wonderful, princesa. Have a wonderful day!” Rafael said, then Sonny turned it back to himself. “Dolly, Papi and I have some errands to run, so we won’t be able to talk with you for awhile. Have fun swimming though, okay? And follow the rules!”

“Okay Daddy! I will!” she said, and he could see her little curls flying everywhere as she nodded. “Bye Daddy! Bye Papi! I wove you guys!” She blew little kisses, then turned the app off, and Sonny did the same before hitting the button to turn it off.

“Are you allowed to do that?” Rafael asked.

“It just sends her messages to voicemail,” Sonny explained. “I assumed you’d prefer she not be connected while I’m doing the nasty with you.”

Rafael barked out a laugh as Sonny bit his neck again. “The nasty, eh? You’re incredibly creative, you know that?”

Sonny sat up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it across the room, then stood and stripped out of his pants and boxers. “I try. Are you gonna get naked or do you want me to fuck you with your pants still on?”

“Jesus.” Rafael shoved his pants down in the bed, kicking them off, and Sonny tossed the covers back to grab the clothes and toss them out of the bed. Rafael pulled his own shirt off, and Sonny took it and tossed it, too. Then, smiling brightly, he slowly lay down with his body against Rafael’s, taking their dicks in one hand. Rafael sucked his breath in, then tapped the drawer in the nightstand. “Lube’s in there.”

“Uh-huh.” Sonny let go of them, then used his reach to open the drawer and pull out the lube. “What were you going to do if Marley got into the drawer?”

Rafael snorted. “Tell her to get out of it. There’s nothing else in there. Nothing she can make jewelry out of this time, anyway.” He closed his eyes as Sonny poured some lube onto his fingers, listening to the sounds of the lube being warmed, and he jumped slightly when Sonny ran a finger gently around his rim.

“Like that?” Sonny asked, stroking firmly and slipping his index finger further inside. Rafael moaned slightly and nodded, pressing closer to Sonny. Sonny leaned forward and began to kiss his husband slowly, tongues touching and tasting, and Rafael ran a hand slowly over Sonny’s chest and down to his cock, stroking it. “I love you, Rafi,” Sonny murmured, and Rafael used his free hand to pull him closer.

Eventually, Sonny pulled back onto his haunches. “Let me grab a condom, or you’re gonna regret this later,” he joked, getting up from the bed. He returned a minute later, put it on and slicked himself up with lube, before putting more lube on Rafael. “You feel ready?”

“God yes,” Rafael returned, pulling his legs up and hooking his forearms under his knees. “C’mon, baby.” He winked at Sonny as he lined up and said, “Bring it on home.”

If it weren’t for the fact he’d just slid inside, Sonny would have burst into laughter, but as it was, he ended up giving a loud moan. “You’re fucking ridiculous,” he told Rafael, pushing in further. “How am I supposed to be sexy when you say shit like that?” He bottomed out, then gently lay each of Rafael’s legs over his shoulders before pulling back and thrusting in again. “That’s not even like porn talk. It’s BAD porn talk!”

“Mmm, maybe,” Rafael allowed, reaching down and taking himself in his hand. He began to pump slowly. “You just feel so good, baby. I love you, Sonny. God it’s good.” He sighed, then reached up and pulled Sonny forward, kissing him deeply.

Sonny’s thrusting sped up, and their kissing became messier as both began to gasp for breath. “God, Rafi...so good...you’re so fucking hot, so tight…”

“Ah…”Rafael moaned. “For you, baby...just for you, Sonny...only yours.” He scratched his nails down Sonny’s back, leaving a quick trail of pain that immediately melded into pleasure. 

“Yeah?” Sonny gripped Rafael’s hips tighter and put even more force behind his thrusts. “Tell me again who this is for...who gets to fuck you like this? Huh? Who makes you come, hard? Come on, baby...you like this dick? You want more, huh?”

“Yes...you...love you...God, fuck me, Sonny...I love your dick...I love you...please, jesus…” Sonny watched Rafael’s body arch, eyes closed, as Rafael came all over his stomach. Sonny leaned forward, catching the headboard with one hand while his other stayed on Rafael’s hip. He thrust blindly, quickly, as his orgasm overtook him and he came, hard, inside his husband.

“Fuck but we’re good at that,” he heard Rafael mumble in his ear, and then they were both giggling again. Sonny slid himself out of Rafael and headed to the bathroom to get rid of the condom, then rejoined his husband in bed.

“Were you always this good at sex?” Sonny teased him, collapsing on the bed next to him. “Or did you get better from knowing me?”

Rafael tweaked one of Sonny’s nipples. “Oh, I think I could hold my own before you, junior. ”Never had any complaints.”

Sonny chuckled. “I’m sure that’s true. You’re the first person who ever made my eyes roll back in my head.”

Rafael winked at him. “It’s a good look on you,” he teased, running his fingers through Sonny’s sweaty hair. “So what are we doing the rest of the day? Taking advantage of the parks, or doing more of the same?”

“More of the same sounds heavenly,” Sonny murmured, and he kissed Rafael. “But we did pay a lot of money for the parks…”

“Shower together?” Rafael stroked Sonny’s chest.

“Sounds perfect.”

***

They took a leisurely lunch at Le Cellier Steakhouse in Epcot, enjoying steaks and wine flights. They rode Soarin’ again, then went to Hollywood Studios and hit the Rock and Roller Coaster and the Tower of Terror. Sonny’s screams were so high-pitched that Rafael couldn’t stop laughing, and they ended up having to sit on a bench for fifteen minutes to calm themselves down before they could move on. They agreed to head back toward the lodge, hoping to have time to ride Mt. Everest at Animal Kingdom before picking up Marlene.

“Speaking of,” Rafael said as they were boarding the shuttle back to the lodge, “we haven’t heard from that kid in awhile. I guess she’s having a great time.”

Sonny’s eyes suddenly flew wide as he muttered slowly, “Oh, fuck.” He turned the app back on to see it blinking ferociously. Rafael raised one eyebrow at him, and Sonny hit the play button.

A playful smile and voice greeted him. “Hello Daddy! We went swimming and it was very very WET...and now I am cold! Call me back okay?”

Next was silly. “Daddy! Where are you? You’ll never believe this but we are eating chicken nuggets!”

Third was concerned, and he found himself feeling horribly guilty. “Daddy, did you get wost with Papi? I hope you’re not wost at Disney. Wemember, you can ask a cast member if you’re wost and they’ll call Papi for you. I wove you, Daddy.”

“If I were you, I’d call her right now,” Rafael nudged him and nodded at the phone. “Don’t even listen to any more messages...it’s only going to make you feel worse.”

Sonny shook his head, knowing his husband was right, and pressed the call button. Right away he recognized the nostrils, but he couldn’t tell how they were feeling. “Hi honey!” he said, trying to sound pleasant.

“Daddy, I thinked in my brain you were DEAD! I am not happy with you!” Aha. Angry nostrils.

“I am so sorry, honey. We are on our way to get you right now. What would be good for dinner, do you think? And remember, we’re going to take you swimming…”

She sniffled. “Not hungry. I gotta go, Daddy.”

“Dolly, wait...it’s okay. Don’t hang up…” He felt like the worst dad in the world.

The screen was very close to her mouth now and she whispered, “I got to go, Daddy. There’s big kids here and I don’t wanna cry where they can see!”

Suddenly realizing her conundrum, he quickly said, “Okay. We will see you very soon. I love you, sweetheart.”

Her screen went black, and he sighed.

“It’s okay,” Rafael said softly, squeezing his hand. “Anyone could forget. You’ll work it out when we get her.”

“Right,” he said, but inside he kept thinking that one of Marley’s memories of Disney would now be the time her dad forgot to be available to her, and she thought her worst nightmare had come true--she’d been abandoned.

***

“You ready to go swimming?” Rafael asked Marlene as they finished up the pizza.

She’d picked at her dinner. They’d ordered it from downstairs and eaten in the room, just to relax the rest of the day. It was clear from the moment they picked her up that Sonny’s mistake had been a big one in her world, and she’d been clinging to Rafael ever since. She hadn’t said much, but held onto his hand nonstop until dinner. He knew she had said she didn’t want to do anything else today, but he wondered if she would go swimming when she saw HIM going. And that’s exactly what happened.

“Can’t we stay here, Papi?” she asked. “I’ll be good and wook at my books and stuff while you wead if you want.”

He shook his head. “Nope. This is the one night we planned to swim, and I would like to go. How about you, Daddy?”

Sonny nodded, trying to sound cheerful. “I’d love to go swimming with you two! The pools here are supposed to be awesome.”

So they got ready and made their way downstairs, heading to the Uzima pool, where they could both see the animals on the savanna and watch the movie for the night, Mulan. They got in just as the movie was starting, and that was enough to divert their daughter’s attention from being upset to intrigued. “Papi,” she breathed, “didja know you can watch Muwan while you swim? Isn’t that crazy?”

“It sure is,” he replied, and helped her get settled on a float while she watched. Sonny grabbed a float for himself, then tapped Rafael on the shoulder.

“I’ll swap with you in a bit, if you want...you can float and I’ll hold on to her.” He nodded at Marlene, and Rafael agreed. Halfway through, they swapped, and that was when they noticed their princess was napping. “I guess they wore her out today,” Sonny said, taking Rafael’s place.

“Probably,” he said, balancing on the float. “She had a busy schedule.”

Sonny snorted. “Yeah, and then I traumatized her again.” His hand went to his eyes, and Rafael wondered if he was crying. He paddled closer to get a better view.

Sure enough, a few random tears were in the corners of his eyes. Sonny didn’t usually cry as easily as Rafael did, but Rafael knew they both could be brought to tears pretty quickly over Marlene, and so he reached over and patted Sonny’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, once Sonny was looking at him. “Don’t do that to yourself. It was an accident, and it’s just as much my fault. I should have reminded you. Besides, I sucked all your brain juice out.”

Sonny snorted again. “You’re a dork,” he said, just as Marley jumped in her sleep, rolled over, and looked at both of them.

“What are you doing?” she asked them.

“What are YOU doing?” Rafael asked her, and he and Sonny started to laugh.

She narrowed her eyes. “Are you waughin’ at me?” she asked.

“No,” Rafael told her. “Were we supposed to be laughing at you? I was laughing at Daddy because he called me a dork. I thought that was funny because everybody knows that Daddy’s the dork around here.”

Marley looked from him to Sonny, then started to giggle herself. “You both are silly dad dorks,” she teased. The movie had just ended, and people were starting to spread out in the pool.

Rafael pretended to be offended. “Well! I never--” Sonny easily reached under the float and upended him, and Rafael was underwater in a second and his float was upside down. Marley started laughing harder and Sonny smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

Rafael appeared a second later on the opposite side of Marley’s float. “Do I...do I hear you LAUGHING at me?” he teased, shaking her float until she fell off. She appeared a second later, treading water.

“Hey you Papi-man! That is NOT cool, knockin’ me in the water! I gotta get you now!” She took off swimming toward him, and he took large steps around the pool trying to dodge her until he was worried she was running out of energy. She grabbed on to his arm and he pulled her in. She climbed onto him like he was a tree and wiped the water out of her face. “You are so silly, Papi!” she gasped, and he sank lower in the water while holding her.

“I’m silly?” he asked, watching Sonny swim across the pool. “I bet you can’t get Daddy! He’s the silly one!”

“Will you swim me over there? I’ll get on your back, Papi, an’ you swim us over to him!” She scrambled onto Rafael’s back, hanging onto his shoulders, and he kept them low in the water as he crab-walked over to the other side of the pool. Sonny was watching them, grinning.

“Oh no...I’ve got to get out of here! She’s coming for me…” Sonny cried, then swam in a different direction. 

“We’re gonna get you, Daddy!” Marlene squealed, and Rafael sped along, getting closer to Sonny but then letting him go by to keep the game going. “Papi! Catch him! Catch that daddy-man! Get him, Papi!”

Sonny was laughing, and he sped past them, then doubled back and tapped Marley on the shoulder. She turned around and he waved and blew a kiss. “Daddy!” she squealed, then propelled herself off of Rafael’s back, kicking him in the side as she landed in the water, swimming frantically toward Sonny.

“Ow!” Rafael grunted when she kicked him, running a hand over the spot she’d kicked. It hurt, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up with a bruise.

Sonny scooped up Marlene out of the water and held her at arm’s length. “Can I help you, little miss?” he asked, before gently tossing her back in the water. She splashed and came up sputtering and laughing.

“Daddy! Do that again! Please?” she asked, and so he scooped her up again.

“You ready?” he asked her, and when she nodded, he tossed her back in the water. She swam back to him, giggling, and they continued to play.

Rafael stood nearby, watching them, feeling warm and happy in his chest. Despite its ups and downs, this trip had turned out to be amazing. He couldn’t have asked for anything better.

“Papi?” She swam up to him and he picked her up, lowering his body into the water so that their heads were above the water and their bodies were below.

“Yes, sweetheart?” he asked, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I wove you. Thank you for bringin’ me to Disney.” She smiled at him.

He chuckled softly. “You’re welcome, princesa. I love you too. You gonna be ready to go back to the room soon?”

She nodded. “I think I’m wearin’ out, plus Daddy said I gotta take a shower before I go to bed.”

“Daddy’s right.” He kissed her forehead. “Did you have a fun day today, mija?”

She nodded again. “SO much fun. I am very worn out, I think!”

“Then let’s call it a night and go upstairs.” He started to let go of her, but she hung on with her arms, looking very concerned as she touched his collarbone.

“Hey you two,” Sonny swam up, interrupting them. “What are you up to?”

“We’re going upstairs, I think,” Rafael told him.

“Papi...what happened to your neck? Didja get hurt?” She was delicately touching a bruise on his collarbone as Sonny started to snicker.

“I don’t know...what are you--” He looked confusedly from Marley to Sonny and finally to his own collarbone, seeing the bruise. “Ohhh...THAT bruise,” he said, trying to buy time. “It’s nothing.”

She cocked her head to the side. “It wooks wike you gotted bit by a vampire!”

“I promise, no vampire bites,” Rafael reassured her. He helped her out of the pool and she stood up, watching him carefully, as both he and Sonny got out. 

“Daddy, Papi has a bruise on his neck and it wooks wike it hurts.” Marley pointed to Rafael, and Sonny winked at him.

“Okay, well let’s dry off and get ready to go back to our room, and I’ll take a look when we get up there, okay dolly?” He handed her a clean, dry towel and she began to dry off.

They headed back inside the lodge, down the hallway and to the main elevator, where they were able to squeeze in with a couple other families. They were going up when Marlene suddenly said, “I just don’t understand how you get a bruise on your neck wike that, Papi. Are you sure nobody bited you?”

Rafael had never exited an elevator so fast in his life.


	8. Not Every Day's A Happy One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t feel too good, Daddy.” They were eating breakfast downstairs in the hotel, ready to head to Hollywood Studios for the day. Marley sighed and lay her head in her arms, folded on the table.
> 
> Rafael moved her food away as Sonny felt her forehead. “You feel okay, honey. What’s wrong?”
> 
> “I dunno. I’m tired and my tummy hurts a wittle.” She was quiet for a minute, then she softly added, “I miss my Pru.”
> 
> “Hmm,” Rafael played with her hair a bit. “Do you think we should rest this morning and try again this afternoon? Daddy could go scope it out for us if he wants.”
> 
> Sonny tilted his head. “Raf...are you sure? I don’t want to leave you behind. You’ve never even been…”
> 
> “You’ve never been, Papi?” she asked, and when he shook his head, she sat up. “I’ll try harder. It’s okay guys.”
> 
> Her little heart never failed to touch him. “It’s okay, Marley. We can rest this morning while Daddy checks it out, and then he can come back and tell us the super important things we need to do there this afternoon, okay? And yes, I’m sure.”
> 
> *****
> 
> It's a rainy day, the kid isn't feeling well, and everyone's starting to get a little homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, even when you know it's overkill!
> 
> By golly, I AM going to finish this story because I don't like to leave them unfinished, and these three have other short stories to get back to and tell. But we're all worn out over here. Even the kid doesn't want to get out anymore...she'd rather hang around the hotel room and shoot the shit with Rafael (and who wouldn't?).
> 
> But the next chapter will be the big sweet ending (I hope) before they head back to NYC. NOW...if you've actually read this, I need your opinion on a couple things regarding future stories. First, in here you'll read about how "last Halloween" they went as Luke, Han, and Leia. Would you be interested in reading a short fic about that Halloween (under 5k words)? My second question is that it's the one and only kinktober--would you be interested in reading a kinktober fic with the Barisi dads, and if so, what would you like to read? If you'd rather DM me so it's private, you can reach me on twitter at Ava_now@vagrlnok. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and comments/kudos are so appreciated! I hope to hear from you!

“I don’t feel too good, Daddy.” They were eating breakfast downstairs in the hotel, ready to head to Hollywood Studios for the day. Marley sighed and lay her head in her arms, folded on the table.

Rafael moved her food away as Sonny felt her forehead. “You feel okay, honey. What’s wrong?”

“I dunno. I’m tired and my tummy hurts a wittle.” She was quiet for a minute, then she softly added, “I miss my Pru.”

“Hmm,” Rafael played with her hair a bit. “Do you think we should rest this morning and try again this afternoon? Daddy could go scope it out for us if he wants.”

Sonny tilted his head. “Raf...are you sure? I don’t want to leave you behind. You’ve never even been…”

“You’ve never been, Papi?” she asked, and when he shook his head, she sat up. “I’ll try harder. It’s okay guys.”

Her little heart never failed to touch him. “It’s okay, Marley. We can rest this morning while Daddy checks it out, and then he can come back and tell us the super important things we need to do there this afternoon, okay? And yes, I’m sure.”

“Thank you, Papi. Can I take my cimmamon woll upstairs with me?” she asked, looking at the large, gooey sweet in front of her.

“I think we can do that,” he told her, winking at her as Sonny leaned over to kiss him. “See you in a little bit?”

“Yeah,” Sonny told him. “I’ll try to be back by one or so, and we can go in the afternoon if she feels better. If not, we could maybe hire a sitter?”

“That’s an idea,” Rafael said, as Marley looked up at them.

“What’s a sitter? What are they sittin’ on?” she asked, and Sonny stepped over to kiss her goodbye.

“It’s a person we pay to sit in the hotel room and watch you while we go out and have the time of our lives,” he teased, kissing her temple. 

“They just sit?” she asked, confused.

“Yep. And take notes on what you’re up to,” he told her, then tousled her hair. “I’ll see you two around one. Rest up.”

“Bye Daddy,” she waved, then lay her head back down.

“See you,” Rafael told him, and they watched Sonny stroll through the lobby and out to the shuttle bus area.

***

Rafael was sitting on their balcony, enjoying the thunderstorm.

It was late morning, and Marley was asleep in her bed. She had played on her tablet for a bit when they first came back to the room, but after the housekeepers came through, she decided to climb into her freshly-made bed and watch a movie. Ten minutes later she was softly snoring, and he grabbed his own tablet and went to the balcony. It had started raining shortly after that, and recently he’d heard some rolling thunder. He watched the animals moving across the grasses and closed his eyes, breathing in the freshness of the air. It was hard to believe Christmas was in just a few days.

Suddenly, thunder crashed violently above him, and he opened his eyes just as he heard, “Papi!”

Her little feet pattered quickly across the room and onto the balcony. He held his arms out and she climbed into his lap, burying her face in his chest. “Just thunder, sweetheart,” he murmured to her, stroking her hair. “We’re okay. It’s just thunder.”

They stayed on the porch like that, snuggled together, for a long while. After a bit, Marley pulled her face up and began to watch the rain and the animals too. “I weally wike zebras, Papi,” she said softly. “They wook wike horses but with stripes.”

He chuckled. “Yes, they do, mija.”

“Do you think people can wide a zebra, wike a horse?” she asked. “I could be a princess and wide a zebra. That’d be different, wouldn’t it?”

“It certainly would.” He played with her curls. “Do you want to be a zebra-riding princess?”

“Uh-huh. I’m thinkin’ about it.”

“Oh. Well it’s good that you’re considering what it would entail. So what types of things would you do as a princess?”

“Take care of animals,” she told him. “And help wittle kids. Maybe bigger kids too, if they need it.”

“Wow, that sounds good,” he said. “How are you going to help them?”

She tapped her chin. “Well, I would keep them safe and wemind them to make good choices and be kind to each other. And nobody’s allowed to be mean to other kids, ‘specially no bullies, wight Papi?”

He was quiet for a minute. “Does that mean no bullies allowed, or nobody in your land can bully other people?”

Confused, she shook her head and squinted her eyes. “Just no bullies, Papi. Not allowed and no bullyin’.”

“Well,” he said slowly, “what if you have somebody who used to bully you, but doesn’t anymore? Can they be in it?”

“Wike Noah, you mean?” she asked, and she thought for a minute. “Yeah, as wong as he’s not bullyin’ any more.”

“But what if there’s somebody who’s been really mean to you guys, and is picking on the princesses and the zebras, and a couple of the princesses decide they’re going to call that person mean names. What then?”

Now she scrunched her face up even more. “But the mean person started it, Papi! And we got to stop them cause...cause...cause if we don’t tell them to stop then they gonna keep on talking all mean to us!”

“Okay, but what if after the princesses call mean names, that person who was being mean starts to cry and their feelings are really hurt. What if they go home and believe all the mean things your princess friends said? That they’re ugly, and they can’t do art, and they talk funny…”

She was quiet, and he could tell there was a lot on her little mind. “People just got to be nice to each other, Papi. Princesses too.” She looked at him, then smiled. “I’d tell those princesses to say sorry. And then we’d ask the mean one to wide zebras with us! But they gotta be nice.” She reached up and rubbed the tip of his chin absently, like she did when he had a beard. “You’re scruffy, Papi,” she giggled, then her face got more serious. “Do you think Noah still wikes me? Or does he think I’m a tattler?”

“I don’t know,” he told her honestly. “But remember what we’ve said about telling grownups? Two questions?”

She nodded. “Is somebody gonna get hurt? If yes,tell a grownup. Do I need help solving the problem? If yes, tell a grownup.”

“So were you right to tell a grownup? Were you getting hurt or needing help?”

She nodded.

“Okay, then...it wasn’t a tattle. Noah is smart enough to understand that too.”

She sighed. “I hope so. I miss my friend.”

***

“Wet it go! Wet it go! Can’t hold it back anymore…” They each had one of her hands as they left the Frozen Sing Along, and she was belting it out with the best of them. Both men were grinning at each other, trying not to laugh at their little off-key diva singing with the crowd. “Wet it go, wet it go, turn away and SLAM the door!” She was half-dancing, and Sonny watched her, marveling in her freedom, in the beauty of her expressing herself with no worry at all. “I don’t care what they’re going to say! Wet the storm wage on!” Rafael bent down and tweaked her nose, then joined her. “The cold never bothered me anyway!”

Sonny laughed, feeling light and happy. “Now that’s a bunch of bull,” he told Rafael. “You hate the cold!”

He laughed back. “Very true. I’m definitely not an Elsa.”

Marley looked him up and down. “No duh, Papi! You’re a boy! Elsa’s a girl!” She shook her head.

Sonny had brought them lunch at the hotel room, and after that they decided to try Hollywood Studios for a bit, with the goals of mainly doing some Toy Story and Star Wars rides. Until they got there, and somebody mentioned Frozen.

And that’s how they ended up racing to catch the Frozen Singalong.

“You’re very observant,” Sonny teased Marley. “So which one first? Toy Story or Star Wars?”

“Toy Story!” Marley exclaimed.

“Oh no...Star Wars,” Rafael said.

“Uh-uh. I wanna see Woody and Buzz!”

“Well, I wanna see Han and Luke and Leia, and Obi Wan and R2D2 and C3P0…”

She was looking up at him with big eyes and a sad face. He sighed. “Oh fine. Toy Story first.”

“Yay!” She hopped up and down, still holding their hands, and they headed toward the Toy Story area, As they approached, she saw the Slinky dog, and gasped aloud. “Wook at that, guys! Wanna go on that swinky dog?”

They rode the little coaster, then went on the swirling saucers. As they were getting off that ride, they ran into Woody and Buzz. “Oh no!” Marley exclaimed, looking frantically at Sonny. “I forgetted my signing book!” The realization hit her hard, and her eyes filled with tears. “I weft it in the woom.”

“I’ve got it,” Sonny told her, reaching into the backpack he’d been carrying. “Don’t cry, dolly. It’s okay.” She wiped her face quickly and grinned at him as he handed it to her, than ran over to get the toys’ signatures. “Well, that changed fast,” he chuckled. “A couple days ago she was afraid to go near them.”

Rafael snorted. “She should be. They’re life size inanimate objects!”

Marley ran back to them and handed the book back to Sonny. “Thanks, Daddy. I weally…’preciate you helpin’ me.”

He tucked the book inside of the backpack and smiled at her. “You are very welcome, dolly. Are you ready to play in the arcade?”

“Uh-huh!” As they got closer, she looked at both of them. “Okay, who’s widin’ with me? Daddy, want to?”

“Sure,” Sonny agreed. 

“That’s fine,” Rafael told them as they were boarding, “I’m going to beat both of you. Just you wait.”

“Beat us? Hey, is this a gun, Daddy? Do we spin around and get to shoot Papi?” She was checking out the blaster. “You better watch out, Papi! I’m gonna shoot your head off if I get the chance!”

Rafael’s mouth hung open, shocked, and Sonny tried his best to stifle his laughter. “Don’t yell stuff like that, Marley! It’s not nice!”

“He said he was gonna beat us...don’tcha want to kick his butt?” They took off and they quickly realized they were supposed to shoot at the items in each room to earn points. “Get it, Daddy! Get it!” she squealed as she shot as many items as she could. They could hear Rafael behind them, laughing hysterically and firing bunches of shots.

“I’m comin’ for you two!” Rafael shouted above the music and sound effects.

It ended all too soon, with all three of them laughing when they climbed out of the ride and Marley clutching her belly. “That was so so funny!” she gasped amid the laughter, and they all took a seat to catch their breath.

“Can we do dinner next?” Sonny asked. “I’m starving.”

They had reservations at Mama Melrose’s Italian Ristorante across the park, but it didn’t take long to get there. The lights had since turned on, and it was bright and Christmas-y. By the time they got to the restaurant, they were busy in conversation about the holiday decorations they’d seen.

They were seated quickly, and a few minutes later Sonny was moaning in satisfaction as he took bites of soup and bread. Marley and Rafael regarded him curiously. “Didn’t you eat lunch with us earlier?” Rafael asked as he took a bite of his salad.

Sonny nodded. “Let’s just say I underestimated how much fuel this body would need.” He took a sizable swig of his beer. “Ah. This is the life.”

“Can I have the pizza for kids?” Marley asked Rafael, and he nodded.

“Sure...you gonna eat your soup?” 

“Uh-huh!” She nodded and took a big spoonful, slurping it loudly until she saw him raising an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, Papi,” she giggled, and he could tell she was making more of an effort to be polite.

They enjoyed a delicious Italian dinner. Sonny made a point to taste every dish on the table and give his opinion on its authenticity. As he carried on about the lack of authenticity in her pizza, Marley ate happily, as did Rafael. “Dolly, don’t you want to try this?” he asked. “My fish is much more like Nonni would have made. Want some?”

She shrugged. “Sure. I’ll eat it. I’m hungry today!” He put some of the tilapia, asparagus and pappardelle on her plate. “Daddy, who’s Nonni? Why do you only wike her food? You should try all the food cause you might find other things you wike. Here, you can try my pizza.” She tore off a bit, then hesitated a second. “Wait a minute,” she said, then tore that bit into half, giving half to Sonny and popping the other half in her mouth. Rafael kept his eyes on his plate, trying not to burst into laughter.

“Nonni was my grandmother, sweetheart. And she was from Italy. She made the best food, the way they make it in Italy. It was different than food here, in the United States.”

“But Grammy makes good food from Italy. She makes weally good food! I wove her noodles. And her cake. Hey, ‘member on my birthday when she made that weally cool cake and it was so good? It was delicious! And ‘member how we went swimmin’ and Papi, ‘member how I was sassy with you and I almost had to take a nap instead of have a party?” She laughed at herself, shaking her head. “I was such a wittle girl then.”

“Yeah, you’ve matured significantly since then,” Rafael said drily, and Sonny chuckled.

***

They headed to the Star Wars area. It was dark outside, but Christmas lights and decorations pleasantly lit the night. “I can’t wait for this,” Rafael said as he elbowed Sonny. “This is the one thing I wished we had been able to do the other day when we were--” he nodded toward Marlene but didn’t complete his sentence. “This is gonna be awesome.”

Sonny laughed. “Tell me about it!” He winked at Rafael, then leaned over and murmured, “You make one helluva Han, y’know.”

“Oh my God,” Rafael snorted. “You’re bringing this up again? I’m supposed to fawn over your Luke?”

Sonny straightened up. “What? You don’t think my Luke is (he covered Marley’s ears) sexy?”

Rafael shook his head. “We made the gayest Star Wars ensemble ever. I can only imagine how that movie plays in your head!”

“Hey, when we were kids, I was Luke, and Bella was Leia. So that fit well when we saw Return of the Jedi, right?”

“And who was Han? Tommy?” Rafael cracked up at his own joke, and this time Sonny snorted. “He looks more like an Ewok! Or one of those Sand people!”

“I take back what I said about sexy Han,” Sonny huffed. “You’re too short for that. You’re some tertiary, unimportant character. Probably Uncle Erwin. Or one of those Jawas...you know, the short little guys.”

“You dork!” Rafael pinched Sonny on the waist. “I am NOT a jawa!”

“C3P0?” he asked, grinning. “You’re certainly an Encyclopedia Brown! And you nag and worry, too...”

Rafael cocked his head. “But I’m too short. Remember?”

“Can we weave?” Marley asked, and they both looked at her, surprised.

“Why?” Rafael asked, and Sonny bent down to her level. 

“Yeah, why, honey? You love Star Wars! You’ve seen it with us lots of times, remember? All the light sabers? And Princess Leia? You love her! Remember how last year we all went for Halloween? And Papi did your hair up in cinnamon buns, and you were her, and he was Han Solo, and I was Luke?”

She was shaking her head faster and faster, telling him “no!”, before she hid her face in Rafael’s shirt and refused to move. “Honey, what is--” He looked up to see an extremely realistic Darth Vader a couple yards away, and he nodded at Sonny.

Sonny spun around and he took a step back. “Whoa,” he let out, under his breath, “that’s impressive.”

“Honey, it’s okay.” Rafael bent down and she immediately buried her face in his neck. “He’s just pretend, remember? Darth Vader isn’t real...he’s only pretend. Want to go talk to him?”

“NO!” she screamed, and when he accidentally jostled her, she began to stomp up and down and cry. “NO, PAPI, NO! PLEASE NO!” 

“Okay, okay. We won’t see him. It’s okay.” Sonny motioned for Rafael to follow him away from the crowd. Rafael nodded at him, and then murmured into Marley’s ear, “I’m going to pick you up and carry you away from him, okay? We’re going to sit with Daddy away from all the people and away from Darth Vader. Ready?” She was still crying, but he felt her nod in his shirt, so he picked her up and carried her over to Sonny, who was seated at a table several yards away. “Here we are,” he said quietly as he sat down with her at the table. She kept her face in his shirt, and he began to rub her back gently, hoping she’d calm down.

“It’s okay, dolly. He’s way over there now. Do you want to just ride the rides? We don’t have to say hi to him--”

“I wanna weave,” she said again, sniffling. “I wanna go home...please, Papi? I don’t want any more studios tonight.” She lifted her head and looked at Rafael. “Please? You can weave me with the sitting person. Please take me home. Please?”

Rafael and Sonny looked at each other, and Sonny thought he’d try. “Baby, you’ve watched with us lots of times! Remember? And we will hold you until we get inside the ride. You don’t even have to look at him.”

“No, Daddy...he might come inside and get me! I don’t wanna do it.” She started crying harder again. “Please I wanna go home.” She closed her eyes and almost looked as though she were praying. “Please please please…”

Rafael looked at Sonny, frowning, and for the first time said, “I can’t do this, Dominick. Stay if you want, but I’m taking her back. She was sick this morning and I just can’t put her through this. This is supposed to be  _ fun. _ ”

Sonny shook his head. “I took time this morning while you stayed with her. Why don’t you go now and I’ll take her back to the room? I don’t want you to miss out.”

Marley was still crying against his shirt, and he rubbed her back some more. “It’s okay, princesa. You’re going back to the room. Don’t cry.” He looked up at Sonny and shook his head. “There’s no point. I’ll just worry about her the whole time if I stay. I might as well go with you guys.” 

“You sure?” Sonny asked again as they stood up and started toward the entrance.

Rafael nodded. “Yeah. Curse of parenthood for some of us, I guess.”

***

“Did you have any idea she was that afraid of Darth Vader?” Rafael asked as he pulled the blanket over their daughter’s sleeping form.

“Not a clue,” Sonny admitted. “I mean, yeah, I’ve seen her hide her eyes when he comes on the screen, but she usually just laughs it off…”

“So we’ve been watching her trying to deal with something scary all this time and we just thought it was cute. Some parenting job.” He exhaled, feeling horribly guilty.

“You know,” Sonny said, “she didn’t feel good this morning. I can’t help but wonder if she just pushed too hard this afternoon and she’s overly tired and sensitive tonight.”

Rafael thought about that, thought about how much they’d squeezed into the last several days with one five-year old. True, she could do a lot in a day. He knew she wanted to make them happy, and he thought about how she hadn’t really had any down time until today. It was a lot for a little kid. And tomorrow was their last day. “I just hope she’s up for tomorrow afternoon,” he said quietly. “I would absolutely hate it if she missed her Princess party and dinner with Cinderella.”

“I know you would,” Sonny said, rubbing Rafael’s shoulder. “You worked hard to put that together and it’s an absolutely beautiful surprise. But if she can’t, she can’t. There will be other times--”

“That we have the money? That we’re vacationing in Orlando? That she’s an age that still believes in princesses and happily ever after?”

“Hey,” Sonny teased him, “I believe in happily ever after. And I got it.”

Rafael smiled at him and squeezed his hand.


	9. The Princess Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael knew you couldn’t relive your life. You can’t really fix a bad childhood, or make bad memories just go away. Lucia would never be taking him here and buying him caramel apples and riding on the Jungle Cruise. Miguel wouldn’t be coming back to life anytime soon to take him to another baseball game on his birthday. But maybe, he thought, as he sat there with the two loves of his life, maybe the memories they were building were for everyone, and not just their daughter. He watched the fireworks reflecting in the eyes of his husband and his daughter, and he licked the caramel off his finger, and he realized for once he was so much more than happy. For once in his life, he wanted for nothing. He was absolutely, utterly content.
> 
> *****  
> The family packs in as much as they can on their last day of vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi and thanks for reading!
> 
> There will be one chapter after this, which will actually be an epilogue, once they get back to New York.
> 
> Notes for this chapter--First, Marley starts off in a little bit of trouble, and true to their word, Disney is the only place on earth where a kid could get into trouble and end up better off for it, lol. I don't know if they would handle this similarly, but I wouldn't be surprised. After all, she did have a good motive.
> 
> They absolutely DO have a boutique where children can get done up as their favorite characters, and when I went ten years ago I think it started at around $125 and went up from there, depending on what you chose to do. I do absolutely think it's a fantastic idea. I used to do "princess days" with my daughter when she was little, but for a lot less--sometimes I'd take her to do her hair fancy or to get her nails done, and we'd go have lunch or see a movie. Once I bought her a cheap tiara just because I could. She's an adult now and still has fond memories of those days. Oh, my heart! 
> 
> I have never dined at Cinderella's castle but I've heard it's amazing. I did a little research on this for the story and various characters show up. The picture at the end is also a real thing. I also researched the actual souvenirs Marley gets, including the shirts. The mouse ears were based on a pair I bought. At the time I taught preschool, and when I came back, those mouse ears were worn by whatever child was giving us a particular report of the day. It was beyond hilarious to see those blinking ears but boy, did the kids take it seriously! Those ears MEANT something--somebody was talking, darn it! 
> 
> I'm pretty aware that this fic was overkill because there have been several times I've been ready to toss it in and just not finish it. If I feel that way, I'm sure i've lost some readers along the way, and I'm sure I have some faithful readers who are only reading because they're loyal. If that's you, thank you...and I'll try to do better with whatever we head into next. That may mean some shorter fics for awhile. 
> 
> I will definitely be writing some kind of kinktober fic for the Barisi Dads AU. I've received a couple of suggestions, but if you have any ideas of what you'd like to see, please let me know! You can always DM me privately on twitter. I'm Ava_now@vagrlnok. Thank you always for your comments, kudos, and for reading my stuff. You're very much appreciated.

Sonny blindly reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his cell. “Hello?” he said, still half asleep. Rafael rolled over and hummed.

“Mr. Barba-Carisi?” a voice asked.

“Mmhmm?”

“My name is Ally and I’m one of the cast members at the front desk. We have your daughter Marlene here. We found her in the quick service restaurant, trying to buy breakfast. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but children under twelve must be accompanied in all areas of the hotel by an adult--”

Sonny shot up in bed, suddenly wide awake. Looking at Marley’s bed, he could see it was empty. Their room door deadbolt was unlocked. “You have Marley?” he asked, sounding much calmer than he felt. 

“Yes sir. I have her right here at the front desk. Can you come get her?”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll be there in just a minute.” He hung up his cell and looked down at himself, making sure he was in appropriate attire. Seeing his sweats and a tee shirt, he slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys. He glanced briefly for his magic band, the wristband that got them into everything Disney, but didn’t see it, so he headed down without it.

Marley was standing next to the front desk, arms crossed and frowning. It was relatively quiet, with nobody else checking in or out. “Marley!” he exclaimed when he saw her. “Honey, you know better! You can’t leave the room without us, baby...ever, okay?” He glanced at the clock and saw it was just after seven in the morning.

“I just wanted to do somethin’ nice for you and Papi,” she explained disappointedly, handing him the three magic bands that belonged to their family. “I was gonna get you guys some cimmamon wolls and coffee wike you wike.” Watching a cast member approach them, she added, “It was  _ ‘sposed  _ to be a surprise.”

“Mr. Barba-Carisi?” the woman asked, and at his nod, she extended her hand. “I’m Ally Leonard, customer relations. I know Marlene is disappointed because she wanted to surprise you and your husband, but I explained to her it isn’t safe for her to be without an adult, and that’s a rule here at Disney. She was very cooperative and told me your phone number right away.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sonny apologized. “We thought she understood that wasn’t okay, but clearly we need to revisit that.”

Ally smiled and turned to Marlene. “Marlene, if you can agree to be safe and stay with your dads, I would like to give you these certificates to get you all cinnamon rolls and drinks whenever you’d like.” She handed Marley three giftcards. “This way, you can bring your dads down here together and get them a treat. Will that work?”

Marley looked at the gift cards, brow furrowed, trying to read the print. “Yeah, that’s nice!” she said, brightening into a smile. “They’re gonna be excited to have a treat! Thanks, Miss Wady!”

“Ally,” the woman corrected her. “My name is Ally, and I hope you enjoy that time with your dads, and you stay safe!”

“Thank you so much,” Sonny told her, then took Marley’s hand and headed to the elevator. “Honey, do you understand what we told you? You have to have an adult if you leave the room?”

“Yeah, but wookit, Daddy! I get to give you guys cimmamon wolls and coffee and there’s even one for me!”

“Marley, that’s what the magic bands are for, sweetie. Our meals are on there, and they scan them off. Were you hungry? Is that why you went?”

“No,” she said. “I just wanted to give you and Papi a surprise, wike you keep givin’ me! My brain thought it would be nice today. I was gonna bring it upstairs so you could eat it in bed, wike a special dad day! You guys taked me here and we’ve done all this fun stuff, and I wanted to do somethin’ fun for you.”

Sonny tilted his head. “You want to still do that? We can get it right now and take it up to Papi. What do you say?”

Her eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. A few minutes later they were loaded up with cinnamon rolls, coffee, and milk, and Marley paid with her own gift cards. Then they headed up the elevator, ready for a breakfast in bed.

***

“I’m gonna have a WHAT?!?” Marley exclaimed as they showed up at the Bippity Boppity Boo-tique. Her eyes were as round as her mouth, taking in the princess gowns, hairstyles, and accessories all around her.

Rafael bent down. “You’re going to have a princess day, honey! You’ll get to pick a gown, and have your hair and nails done, and your makeup, and then you’ll have a tea party with the other little girls. Then Daddy and I will get you and we’ll go to the Magic Kingdom for an early dinner before we finish riding some rides. Good?”

“Papi!” she gasped, then started to belly laugh. “That’s so much good things to wemember!”

Sonny chuckled and tugged her ponytail. “I think you’ll make it,” he said. “Go with Papi now and get signed in.”

Rafael and Marley approached the desk and quickly got her signed in. He read over the permission slips and signed them all, then turned to her. “You ready to have some fun?”

“Oh yeah!” she told him. “It’s gonna be AMAZING!”

He grinned. “And you remember our numbers in case of an emergency--”

She recited them quickly, and he tousled her hair, then bent down and kissed her cheek. “I love you, princesa. Be a very good girl, mija, okay?”

She nodded. “I will, Papi.” 

A young woman dressed as a princess he didn’t recognize approached them. “Hi! I’m Rapunzel. Are you Marley?”

Marley nodded, mouth still open, taking everything in.

Rapunzel laughed lightly. “Are you ready to begin your princess makeover?” she asked. “All little girls are princesses, and everyone will see that you are when we finish!”

Marley nodded again, mouth still open. “Have fun, mija,” Rafael told her, and she nodded at him, then quickly turned and followed Rapunzel further into the salon.

Sonny had been taking pictures, and Rafael wandered out to him. “She’s gone in. Anything you want to do? We pick her up in three hours.”

Sonny raised an eyebrow at him and a smirk took over his face. “Oh, I think I have a terrific idea, and we don’t even have to go very far. Trust me?”

Rafael eyed him skeptically. “Okay, I’ll trust you. Just this once.” And as Sonny led them off Disney property, Rafael rolled his eyes and whispered, “God help us all.”

***

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Rafael shook his head as they made their way through Downtown Disney, toward the Bippity Boppity Boo-tique. “Anyone who sees this isn’t going to understand.”

“Anyone who sees that and knows you is definitely going to understand,” Sonny corrected him. “Besides, mine is equally cringeworthy. But I love it. I’ll wear it proudly, forever.” With that, he draped an arm around Rafael’s shoulder.

They were a few minutes early and took seats outside. “Let me see it again,” Sonny urged, so Rafael crossed his legs, resting his left ankle on his right thigh. Sonny admired the new tattoo on the inside of the ankle--a sun setting over the water, with a knuffle bunny watching. The whole thing was less than half the size of a cell phone, but it was them--their lives together, and he knew that Sonny was right. Anyone who saw it would automatically see the reference to Sonny and Marlene.

Sonny had gotten one at the same time, choosing the back of his left shoulder. A wedding ring, with SC at the top of one side and RB at the top of the other. A thin rosary hung from the ring, and the initials MB-C were at the base of the cross. Rafael almost liked Sonny’s better than his own, but there was no way he was going to admit it.

Suddenly the door to the boutique swung open, and a woman dressed as Cinderella’s fairy godmother welcomed them inside. A variety of people entered the shop, and Rafael and Sonny took their time, admiring and grinning at the children dressed up around them. Sonny elbowed Rafael. “I wonder what dolly looks like,” he pondered as they entered the party room, where a few of the kids were still hanging around, finishing their snacks. That was where they found her, finishing off a vanilla cupcake. She was wearing a pink and red oriental-style gown with bell sleeves. Her hair was pulled in a loose bun on top of her head, secured with a red hair tie. There were little butterflies embroidered on the front of her dress, and it had a v-neck. Looking up as she popped the last part of her cupcake in her mouth, she excitedly exclaimed, “Hi Papi! Hi Daddy! Guess who I am?” She quickly stood up and spun around.

“Um...boy, this is a hard one...I’m gonna guess….some kind of wicked witch?” Sonny teased her. She made a face, and he turned to Rafael. “You have any ideas, Papi?”

“Hmm...it’s a hard guess, because you remind me of a princess every day, but I’m going to guess you’re a princess…” At her enthusiastic nod, he added, “Could you maybe be...Fa Mulan?”

“That’s me! That’s me!” she exclaimed, jumping up and down. “You got it, Papi! You win the smartest Papi Daddy award! Yay, you!” She gave him a big hug, then turned to Sonny. “Not you, crazy Daddy-man! I don’t even WOOK wike a witch! I’m too beautiful today!”

He laughed and picked her up, swinging her against him. “You’re too beautiful every day, Marley Mae,” he told her, and her smile suddenly became shy.

“Thank you, Daddy.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, and while Sonny returned the hug, Rafael went to the register to check her out of the party.

They left Downtown Disney and went straight to the Magic Kingdom with a list of rides they were hoping to accomplish before their six p.m. dinner reservation. They started off with the Hall of Presidents, which was less than thrilling for Marlene. “Why’s there so many old guys up there?” she whispered to Rafael. “They wook kinda weird, Papi.”

“They’ve all been presidents of our country,” he whispered back, hoping to shush her.

“What’s a president?” she asked.

Of all the things at Disney he wanted to do, this ranked in his top five, and now he was going to miss every word they said. “Ask Daddy,” he whispered back. “I want to watch this.”

Sonny rolled his eyes at Rafael, but answered her questions anyway throughout the show. After, they headed over to Splash Mountain and seated themselves toward the middle to avoid major splashing. “I got wet!” Marley announced when they got off the ride, half annoyed, half laughing. “Does my makeup still wook okay?”

Sonny inspected her. “Yep! You look great.” Turning to Rafael, he added, “I didn’t think I’d be saying that for ten more years.”

They did Big Thunder Mountain Railroad next, and Sonny swore he’d hear Marley’s cackling in his ears for the rest of the night. She squealed and giggled and cackled throughout the ride, yelling, “Whoa, Daddy! Here we go!” and “Oh my gravy, I think we’re gonna die!”

Needless to say, they didn’t.

“Where now, guys?” she asked as they approached Cinderella’s castle. Realizing what was in front of her, Marley exclaimed, “Is it time? Are we gonna go eat with Cinderella?”

“Yes, it’s time,” Rafael told her. “Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh! Wet’s go, Papi! Come on, Daddy!” She tried to pull Sonny along by the hand as she ran, but she didn’t get very far without his cooperation, and finally slowed down to walk with them.

***

“Wook, Papi! There she is! It’s Cinderella and her friend, Aurora! Didja know I almost choosed Aurora today? But I weally wove Muwan. Do you think she’ll come over here to say hi to me? Do you think she’ll think I’m a princess too? That wittle girl’s a princess. She’s Belle. Wots of kids wanted to be Belle but not me! Oh, can I get a special drink too, tonight?” 

Rafael smirked at her, but before he could say anything, she added, “Never mind, Papi. You and Daddy already spended a wot of money on me today, wight? I can just drink coke.”

Sonny laughed. “Way to sacrifice there, Marlene.” The server approached then to take their order, and Marley was enamoured with her accent and costume. 

“Papi, does she got a speech delay wike me? Is that why she sounds different?” Marley asked as the server left the table, and Rafael and Sonny tried not to chuckle out loud.

“No, baby. That’s called an accent. People who live in different places sometimes pronounce words differently,” Rafael explained. “You know, like how Daddy sounds weird to us sometimes. That’s his Staten Island accent.”

“Hey!” Sonny exclaimed. “There’s nothin’ wrong with how I say things...no more than you with your Cuban accent.”

“I don’t have a Cuban accent,” Rafael corrected him. “I have an American accent, meaning I speak like most other people in America.”

“Does Papi have a Cuban accent cause he speaks Cuban?” Marley asked, looking between the two men, and Sonny started to laugh again.

“I don’t speak Cuban, honey,” Rafael tried to explain again. “There’s no such language as Cuban. I speak spanish, but I’m from Cuba. Just like you speak English, but you’re from the United States.”

Marley looked more confused than ever. “But what about Daddy? Why’s he got a Island accent? I thought he was from Italy.”

Sonny patted her hand. “I know, it’s confusing, dolly. The server is using a British accent to pretend she’s from England, because that’s what people usually think of when they think of fairy tales.”

“Ironic, since most of those are actually of German or Danish origin,” Rafael added. Seeing Sonny roll his eyes, he tossed up his hands. “Sorry! But it’s true!”

“I have no idea what you guys are talkin’ about,” Marley told them, shaking her head. “Papi, how’d you know when I was a wittle girl that I had a speech delay and not just an accent?” She sat for a second, thinking. “You musta been pretty smart to know that, huh?”

“Yeah, Papi,” Sonny winked at him. “You must have been pretty smart. Still are.”

“Hush it,” Rafael told him just as the server returned. Turning to Marlene, he said, “I knew that because I asked people who know those types of things. And we’re all pretty smart here.” He looked up at the server and smiled. “Hello.”

They placed their orders, then Sonny pulled out his phone and let Marley take some pictures of the characters she saw in the restaurant. “Wookit! It’s the fairy godmother!” she exclaimed, then a minute later she cried, “And it’s Belle! And I see Tiana!”

“Look, baby,” Sonny pointed across the room, “there’s Prince Charming.”

“Where?” she asked, looking around.

“Right there,” Rafael interrupted, pointing at Sonny. “Right across from me.” He winked at Sonny.

“Papi, that’s ridicalus,” Marley responded, rolling her eyes. “Daddy’s not Prince Charming!”

Rafael smiled. “He’s my Prince Charming.”

“Aw…” Sonny leaned over and kissed his husband lightly. “You’re so sweet.”

“You guys are very mushy gushy,” Marley told them, continuing to take pictures.

“What, you don’t have a Prince Charming?” Sonny teased, tickling her lightly.

“No, Daddy...I don’t got no Prince, silly! I’m just a wittle girl...I got...I got...I got a dog. And I got a knuffle bunny.”

“Are you sure? You could have a Princess Charming…” he suggested, but she made a face.

“Noooo,” she answered, “I don’t wanna kiss no girl.”

Rafael laughed. “Oh, you want to kiss a boy, then?”

“No! I’m not kissin’ no boys OR no girls! Don’tcha know wittle kids are only s’posed to kiss their daddies? And their mommies, if they got one,” she added, handing the phone back to Sonny. “When I grow up, if I’m a princess wike Cinderella and I got to get married, then I’ll get a prince or maybe a weally nice princess and I will wove them and THEN I’ll give them kisses.” She shook her head. “You guys are too worried about kissin’.”

Sonny chuckled. “Probably.”

They enjoyed their dinner immensely, and about halfway through, Aurora came over and asked them how their meal was.

“It’s very very good, Aurora!” Marlene told her, mouth half full. Rafael tapped her arm lightly to remind her to close her mouth, and she did and swallowed, then said, “Sorry.”

“Oh that’s quite all right! You look like a princess yourself today! What is your name?”

“My name is Marwene Ewizabeth Barba-Carisi, but I had a princess party so I am dressed wike Fa Muwan. Do you know her?”

Aurora nodded. “I do, indeed. She is such a brave princess! Are you like her, very brave?”

Marley thought about it. “No, I still get scared sometimes and cry. I got scared of Darth Vader the other night and I cried and my papi had to carry me away cause I...I...I was too scared to wook.”

“Oh heavens! That Darth Vader sounds very frightening! Did your papi get you safely away from him?” she asked, hands on her waist.

“Uh-huh! Papi always keeps me safe. And Aurora, guess what? One time there was this bad guy and he shooted himself in my papi’s office, wight in front of my papi! And I was in the other woom with Carmen, and...and Papi just wunned as fast as he could to get me and then he just holded me for a long long time until the police said we could go!”

“My goodness,” Aurora said, glancing from Sonny to Rafael and back to Marlene, “your papi does sound very brave indeed. You’re a very lucky little girl, aren’t you, Marlene?”

“Uh-huh! But my daddy’s brave too, wike when I was climbin’...and I was climbin’ and then I went to slide but I wost my balance and I fell off and I breaked my arm! An’ Daddy went with me in the ambawance and was brave even though I was cryin’. Wight Daddy?”

Sonny smiled lovingly at her and squeezed his daughter’s hand. Looking up to Aurora, he said, “We all have our brave moments, don’t we?”

Aurora laughed. “We certainly do! Marlene, it’s so nice to meet you! Remember that you and your dads can get a picture made with Cinderella before you leave tonight, all right?”

Marlene nodded as Sonny said, “Oh, Aurora...could we grab a picture with you real quick? And Marley also has an autograph book…”

“Of course!” She quickly posed with Marlene and he snapped the picture while Rafael dug around and found the autograph book.

“That was nice of her,” Sonny commented as the princess moved on. “I guess she wanted to come say hello to her friend Mulan!”

“Where?” Marley looked around the room, and Rafael snorted as Sonny chuckled.

“No baby, I meant you! You’re dressed like Mulan, right?”

“Yeah, but that’s just pretend, Daddy! I’m not WEALLY Mulan. Aurora knew that. She called me Marwene, not Muwan.”

“Oh, okay,” Sonny chuckled.

Dessert came soon after, and before they knew it, they were winding up the night. They got in line for a picture with Cinderella, and Marley requested they all take one together, so they did. The pictures would be mailed to them later.

“Are you tired?” Rafael asked as they left the castle. They still hadn’t been to Adventureland, and both he and Sonny had been keeping their fingers crossed that Marley would have the energy to go on a few rides.

“Nope! Can we wide some more stuff, Papi? Did we go on everything yet?”

“Not at all,” he reassured her as he took one hand and Sonny took her other. Their first stop was the Jungle Cruise, but halfway through the line, Marley started to express some reservations.

“This wooks kinda scary, guys,” she said, eyes large as she watched the video of the ride on the screen above them. “I don’t want a hippo to eat me. Or an alligator. I’m not food for the animals.”

“You’re not?” Rafael asked, feigning surprise. “See, we thought we just fed you and got you ready for them to eat! They’re probably smacking their lips and waiting for your delicious little self!”

Marley scrunched her face up. “That’s not funny to say to your wittle girl, Papi.”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” he told her. “Are you telling us this is absolutely too scary for you or can you try it? I haven’t seen any kids come off of it crying, have you? Or anyone who looks very scared?”

“What if they’re eating the scared ones?” Sonny asked, and Rafael rolled his eyes as Marley looked back and forth, biting her lip.

“Daddy’s being silly,” Rafael told her, but the damage was done. Marley began to shake her head no, and when Rafael moved forward in the line, tears welled in her eyes. “You can’t do this, huh?”he asked again, already knowing the answer.

She sniffled. “I don’t wanna get eated up.”

Sonny’s smile had disappeared. “Dolly, you know I was just kidding...Papi really wanted to ride this one. You can’t do it?”

She sniffled and pressed her face into Rafael’s hip. “I’ll try,” she whispered, but Rafael shook his head.

“Look,” Sonny told him, “I’ll take her and we’ll wait for you, okay?”

Rafael looked at the line. “It’s gonna take a bit…”

“That’s okay. My fault,” he said, scooping Marley up. “We’ll be at the exit when you’re done, okay?” Rafael nodded and watched them head back, out of the line.

It took ten more minutes to get a turn to ride. He spent most of his time watching the video of the ride and tapping his foot. The ride itself was like a campy B movie, and it was all he could do a couple times to keep from either rolling his eyes or cracking up at how bad it was. There were elephants spraying water and freakish looking natives with one waving a shrunken head. As he got off the ride, he found himself confused as to whether it was so bad it was fabulous, or just so bad. He approached the exit sign where they were supposed to meet, and didn’t see anyone. Quickly, he noticed a nearby bench where his husband was seated, and he went to join him.

“Hey,” he said, sitting next to Sonny, “where’s Mulan?”

Sonny was smiling and pointed to a little figure a few yards away. She was dancing to the loud music coming from the Tiki Hut show. Rafael chuckled. “You wanna go?” he asked.

Sonny shook his head. “Just a minute. I’m just enjoying watching her be five.” 

She spun and stepped from side to side; wriggled her hips and shook her arms. They watched her jump and bend and skip, waving her arms in the air and hopping around. There was beauty in her movements, a joyful freedom to express herself and be whoever she felt she was in that moment. When she finished, head hung back and arms in the air, Rafael couldn’t help but laugh delightedly as Sonny clapped. “Brava, bellissima ballerina! Brava!” he called as he clapped, and they watched as their little dancer quickly turned back into an occasionally shy five-year old girl. She hurried back to the bench where they were sitting.

“Papi! You didn’t get eaten up! You’re here!” she said excitedly. “Can we go wide the pirate wide now? Daddy said that’s the wast one tonight!”

“Oh, he did?” Rafael asked, hugging her, and Sonny winked at him. They began to walk toward Pirates of the Caribbean, taking their time as the evening’s parade passed by. The line for the ride was short this time, and they were quickly boarded. 

Seeing the dark ahead of them, Marley asked, “Is this one scary too?”

Rafael immediately shot Sonny a look, and Sonny answered, “Oh no. Not at all! This one is so cool, dolly, you’re gonna LOVE it!”

They rode through with a variety of great pirate scenes, water explosions, and music from the films. “That’s so funny!” Marley exclaimed multiple times, and Rafael thought about how easily suggestible his daughter was.

“That was awesome, Daddy!” she giggled as they got off the ride, and she took his hand. “What are we doin’ now?”

“I think,” Sonny said, “that we are going to stop by a store so you can pick something special to take home. Grammy and Grampy wanted to pay for that for you.”

“They’re gettin’ me a present?!?” she asked, mouth making a large O. “They’re not even here! Hey Papi, is Abby givin’ me a present here too?” 

“No,” Rafael told her. “And I think you’ve already had a LOT of presents from here, don’t you?”

She lowered her eyes. “Yeah, I guess. I just wike presents. Sorry, Papi.”

“It’s okay, nina. We all like lots of presents, but it’s very important that we are grateful and thankful for what we have and what is given to us. Understand?”

“Yeah.” She stopped then because Sonny had stopped and was reading a plaque on the building.

“Dolly, come stand here,” he instructed her, and stood back to take her picture. A second later he was laughing. “Rafi, look.”

Rafael peered onto his cell phone screen, and started laughing. “Oh, that’s terrific!”

“I wanna see! Can I see?” Marley ran over to Sonny and tried to see the screen. “There’s nothing there. What am I seeing?”

“Watch,” Sonny told her, and Rafael stepped over next to the plaque and stood for a photo. Suddenly Captain Hook and Tinkerbell appeared in the photo with Rafael, and Marley started laughing while Sonny snapped the photo.

A few minutes later they were back on Main Street, and Sonny directed them into a souvenir shop. “Now listen, dolly. You can’t have just anything. Grammy wanted you to pick one shirt and one nightgown, and a pair of mouse ears, if you want them--”

“Mouse ears?” she exclaimed. “I’ve been wantin’ some of those mouse ears my whole entire WIFE!” She quickly found the mouse ear display and grabbed the first ones she saw, a sequined Minnie Mouse pair, plopping them on her head.

“Hold on,” Sonny stopped her, taking them off her head and putting them back on the rack. “Let’s look at ALL of them and then you can choose which ones you want.”

“Those!” she said, pointing to a completely different pair, one where the ears were at the end of wires coming out of the headband. The ears had feathers and lit up. “Those ones!”

“Slow down, Marley Mae.” He bent down to her level. “Did you see all of them? I want you to take two minutes to look at them. After two minutes, you can look some more OR you can pick a pair. But you’ve got to slow down, okay?”

She sighed. “Okay Daddy. I just got so excited is all. I always wanted some mouse ears for my whole wife, and I never knew I could have some until now is all.” She turned back to the rack and began to look more closely at all the offerings. 

Rafael had wandered off deeper into the store, and Sonny stayed close to Marlene. After a couple of minutes, he told her she could pick her ears if she wanted. “I still want those ones,” she said, pointing to the feathery lightup monstrosity. “Those are the most awesomest, huh, Daddy?”

“They’re the most something, I’ll give you that,” he responded, taking a pair. “Let’s go check out the nightgowns and tee shirts.”

In the end, Marley chose a nylon lavender Tinkerbell nightgown and a sequined pink Aurora tee shirt. Sonny went to the register to pay and was waiting in line when she tugged on his arm. He looked down at her. “Yes?”

“Daddy, can we put back my shirt and my nightgown? I wanna get these shirts.” She handed him two black souvenir shirts with the WDW logo and Cinderella’s castle in rainbow colors.

He chuckled. “You want this instead? We can put back your Aurora shirt and get this instead, but this is for adults...let’s get one for you--”

“No, Daddy!” She hung onto his arm. “I don’t want ‘em for kids. I want two for grownups.”

He furrowed his brow. “Oh...are you trying to get gifts for people?”

She slipped the tip of her index finger into her mouth and nodded. “But I don’t got any money.”

Sonny stepped out of the line, sensing this wasn’t going to be resolved in the next thirty seconds. “Who are you wanting to get presents for, honey?”

He watched her eyes narrow as she bit on her finger. “It’s a surprise, Daddy...I’ll still tell Grammy thank you SO much cause it’s so nice that she thinked of me. But I wanna get the grownup shirts instead of Aurora and Tink.”

“Honey,” he said slowly, trying to think his way through this one, “we really can’t use Grammy’s money to buy somebody else a present. She really wanted you to have something special from Disney, and she had picked out the things she wanted you to choose. You’re a sweet, sweet girl to want to share that with somebody else, but I just keep thinking how disappointed Grammy would be, not being able to see you enjoy her gifts, and that wouldn’t be any good, would it?”

He watched as she deflated in front of him. “Uh-uh,” she agreed. “It wouldn’t be good. Grammy would be sad.”

“So I was wondering if one of the people you were hoping to give a gift to was Papi...was he one of the people you were thinking of?”

The tip of her finger went back in her mouth, but she nodded, large green eyes watching him.

“Okay, well, I have an idea. What if we got Papi a shirt together, me and you? And when we get back to Manhattan, you can do a couple chores around the house to help earn money to pay me back for your part. How does that sound?”

Her eyes grew even bigger, and she suddenly giggled. “Good! I wike it, Daddy!”

“Okay, and is this the shirt you want to get Papi?” He held out one of the ones she had chosen, and she nodded again. “Great. We just need to go get the right size. Come on, let’s go find it.”

She followed him through the store. “But I picked the one that said M for man, wight, Daddy? That’s not wight?”

He smiled. “That was good thinking! But M on clothes stands for medium, and Papi likes his tee shirts a little bit bigger... _ or Daddy likes to see him in tee shirts a little less constricting. _ ” He said this last part under his breath so his daughter couldn’t hear, and easily found a large. 

He went to put both of the tees up that Marley had picked out, but he felt her grab his arm again. “Daddy...can I do some extra work at home for the other shirt too? I can do wots and wots of work if you need me to.”

He looked at her again, and she looked incredibly hopeful, standing there in her Fa Mulan costume, hair slightly askew and a little chocolate around her lips from dessert, and he knew there was no way in the whole wide world he could ever tell her no. “Do you need to borrow some money to get the other shirt?” he asked, and she nodded excitedly, springing up and down on her toes. “Do you need to know what size to get Daddy?”

She nodded again. “Yes please!”

Chuckling to himself and shaking his head, he pulled down another tee in a size L, then turned to her. “Are we ready to check out now?” he asked, and she nodded, grinning ear to ear, and they headed toward the register.

Marley was busy looking in the case beneath the register when he was checking out, so he grabbed a pack of girls’ character socks and three cookies and added them to his order. “Have you seen Papi recently?” he asked her as they stepped back out of the store, and she shook her head.

“Do you think he got wost?” she asked, craning her head down the street.

“Hello, my family,” Rafael said, stepping up from behind them. “I was starting to wonder where you were.”

“We were shoppin’, Papi!” Marley exclaimed. “But we didn’t get anything for you, though. Wight, Daddy?”

“Oh, right,” Sonny said, nodding. “Nothing for Papi.”

Rafael opened his mouth as though he were about to speak, but Sonny spoke over him. “Marley! Look from the top of the castle!”

The castle was sparkling in icicle lights, and from the very top they saw a single light slowly fly through the air, circle itself, then descend weightlessly toward earth. “It’s Tinkerbell again!” Marley cried. “There she is!”

A second later the sky exploded in holiday colors. They sat down on the curb to watch the fireworks a final time. “Here, mija,” Rafael nudged her. “I got you a caramel apple. One for you too, Daddy.”

Rafael knew you couldn’t relive your life. You can’t really fix a bad childhood, or make bad memories just go away. Lucia would never be taking him here and buying him caramel apples and riding on the Jungle Cruise. Miguel wouldn’t be coming back to life anytime soon to take him to another baseball game on his birthday. But maybe, he thought, as he sat there with the two loves of his life, maybe the memories they were building were for everyone, and not just their daughter. He watched the fireworks reflecting in the eyes of his husband and his daughter, and he licked the caramel off his finger, and he realized for once he was so much more than happy. For once in his life, he wanted for nothing. He was absolutely, utterly content.


	10. Epilogue:  There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After six days at Disneyworld, the Barba-Carisis make it safely back to Manhattan. It's been a great trip, but honestly, there's no place like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mammoth vacation story!
> 
> One particular note on this story--I have no idea if Disney makes the cookies I credit them with here. I do know, however, that there are some mighty fine sweets in their sweets shoppes. If you get the chance, don't pass it up!
> 
> I think I mentioned this in the notes of the last chapter, but it bears repeating that the shirt Marley picked for her dads actually does exist. Trust me, I've read more about disney parks, attractions, souvenirs, meals, menus, and hotels in the last couple weeks than I have in a decade, lol! Like most people, I love Disney and wish every kid got a chance to go at least once.
> 
> This little epilogue wraps up the disney vacation. Thanks for reading, commenting, and kudo'ing. I should have a short fic up for kinktober by the end of the month. If you have any last comments to share, I'd love to read them! Thanks again, and catch you at the next Barisi AU Dads fic!

“Abby!” Marlene cried, running across the living room to practically tackle Lucia on the couch. “I missed you SO much!”

Lucia hugged her granddaughter tightly. “I missed you too, nieta! I’m so glad you’re home! Did you have a good time?”

“Uh-huh!” She nodded excitedly and lowered herself to the floor to pet a very wriggly Pru. “We had a GREAT time, didn’t we, guys?”

“We did,” Sonny confirmed, smiling. “Marley, take your suitcase back to your room, sweetheart. You can come right back to visit with Abby.” Marley scampered up to grab her suitcase, and Lucia stood and hugged her son-in-law, then pulled Rafael into a tight squeeze.

“Hey Mami,” he said, and kissed her temple. “Thanks so much for watching over things for us.”

“You’re welcome. Pru and I stayed at my place most of the week, but we came back here yesterday. I’ll tell you, that dog is attached to you all like crazy. As soon as we got here, she ran to Marley’s room, jumped in the bed, and rolled all around. Then she did the same thing with your bed. I guess she needed to smell you guys.”

“Charming,” Rafael said drily as Marley and Pru ran back into the living room. Pru hopped up and down on Marley’s feet, and she dropped down to pet the dog again.

“You two look like twins,” Lucia told Rafael and Sonny, nodding at their matching shirts. “Souvenirs? Nobody could decide who got to wear the cool rainbow one first, so you got two?”

Sonny chuckled. “Actually, these were gifts from our daughter, right, Marley?”

“Huh?” Marley looked up then, and seeing Sonny pointing at his shirt, she said, “Yeah! I gived Daddy and Papi a present from Disney! And I’m gonna do chores for Daddy cause he shared his money with me so I could get him and Papi a shirt! Daddy’s so nice! Do you wike them, Abby? They can share with you!”

“I love them!” Lucia exclaimed. “They are absolutely perfect for your dads. I can’t think of a better souvenir for them.”

“We have something for you too, Abby,” Rafael said as he began to dig through a bag he’d laid on the kitchen table. “If I can just find it in here...yes! Here it is!” He pulled out a rectangular baker’s box and handed it to Lucia. “And I didn’t even let these two famished travelers get into it yet. It’s just for you...a thank you, especially for taking care of our Pru.”

Lucia beamed at her son. “Thank you so much, mijo!” She opened the box carefully, then gasped in delight. “Is this--”

He nodded. “Torticas de Moron,” he said, grinning. “I’m sure they’re not as good as Abuelita’s, but they reminded me of her--and you.”

Lucia took a bite and closed her eyes. “Oh, Papito,” she sighed, “this reminds me so much of Mama. Here--” she urged him to take one from the box, then offered it to Sonny. “Querida, come have a cookie,” she told Marley. “They taste like home.” Taking her time to nibble, she asked, “And you got these at Disney, you say?”

He nodded. “Some of their food was actually quite good. We were pleasantly surprised.”

“I didn’t know you got Abby a present, Papi,” Marley mused as she nibbled on her cookie. “I wike these! They’re good! But they don’t have chocolate chips.”

Rafael chuckled. “Not every cookie has to have chocolate chips, mija. These are Cuban sugar cookies.  _ My  _ abuelita used to make them...Catalina. Remember her?”

Marley looked confused for a minute, then hopped up and ran back to her room.

“Thank you for these, mijo. I really do appreciate them,” Lucia told him. “Are you all still planning to come for dinner on Monday, Christmas Day? I’ve been planning and cooking.”

“Of course,” Sonny answered her. “We’ll be over around noon, and then we’ll head to Bella and Tommy’s in the afternoon, if that works.”

“Fine with me,” Lucia returned. “One day you all are going to get tired, but that’s up to you.”

Rafael and Sonny glanced at each other, both biting their tongues. Their families had strong opinions about how Christmas should be split, especially now that there was a grandchild, but the husbands were determined to have time alone with Marlene on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day to enjoy before everything got hectic. So they had settled on lunch at Lucia’s and supper with Sonny’s family, wherever the group was meeting that year. This year happened to be at Bella’s. The last time Sonny and Rafael had hosted, Marley had been five months old. Next year would be their turn again.

Marley suddenly returned from her room, carrying her scrapbook. “Wook, Abby. It’s my bisabuela. Catalina, your mami.” She had her scrapbook turned to the page where Catalina was holding tiny baby Marlene, wrapped in the quilt she had made for her. “I sleep with that blanket, wight Papi?”

“Yes, you do, honey.” He couldn’t help but stroke his daughter’s cheek as he saw his mother’s teary smile while she gazed at the photo.

“Ah, but I miss her at Christmastime, especially,” Lucia said softly, then wiped her eyes as Marley hugged her tightly.

“Don’t cry, Abby! It’s okay! Your mami still woves you and she’s watching you wight now! Wight, Papi? Cause you’re a good abuela! She’s proud of you!”

Lucia squeezed the little girl back. “My, but we are lucky with our own princesa, aren’t we?”

Rafael and Sonny laughed. “Usually,” Sonny replied, winking as Marley made a face at him.

***

“Oh, my bed! My very own, very nice, very soft bed that I wove so so much!” Marley hopped onto her bed, wearing her new lavender nightgown. “Brr, it’s kinda chilly in this nightgown.”

Rafael chuckled. “Well, you could always put on pajamas if you’re cold…”

“No thank you, Papi! I think I’m okay.” She shuffled through some books as he pulled her blankets up, and settled on a copy of  _ Santa Mouse. _ “Hey Papi, is it a good thing to be happy to be home after a big vacation?”

Rafael sat on the bed next to her and smiled. “Yes, it absolutely is. Daddy and I are also happy that we’re back home. It was fun to take that trip, and now it’s nice to be home again.”

“Yeah. I wove my bed. And I missed Abby, and Pru, and I missed my friends too.” She handed him the book. “I’m very thankful that you guys took me to Disney, but I’m also happy to come home.”

He winked at her. “We have a lot to be thankful for, don’t we? I love my bed too.” He opened the book and was about to start reading when she rested her hand on top of his.

“Papi, do you think we’ll ever be able to go see the princesses again? Or was that my only turn? Does it costed too much? Was I a good enough girl, even though I made some mistakes?” 

He looked at her worried expression, and gently brushed her curls off her forehead. “You were a very good girl, honey. I’m sure you’ll get to see the princesses again at some point, but yes, it does cost a lot and there are a lot of other things in this world that Daddy and I want to see, and that we want to make sure you get to see, too.”

“Wike Cuba? And Italy?” she asked.

He smiled at her. “Yeah, like that. You ready to read now?”

She nodded, and quietly, he began to read.


End file.
